Painted By Numbers
by mrebecca83084
Summary: Catholic School Girls...Ash and Spence in uniforms at a private school for girls...What will happen I wonder after the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The light broke through the window past the trees and fell directly into the young brunette's eyes. She woke to find herself in the middle of nowhere driving to what she was sure was going to be hell on earth. Her mother had decided that it would be best for her to start High School at St. Catherine's High School up in the area right outside of San Diego. All she knew was that she hated her mother beyond belief for uprooting her from her friends back in L.A.

"Ashley we are almost there so wake up." Christine yelled back at her daughter who was slumped down in the back seat.

"Yes mother." Ashley mumbled under her breath. 'Why do I have to be here?'

"Don't give me that look…this is the perfect school for you. You won't be getting into any trouble and there will be no boys to distract you from your studies."

'Shows how much you know! Boys are not on my mind nowadays.' Ashley thought with a smile.

"Oh I think that's it right there." Christine said beginning to turn onto a long driveway that led up to a large mansion-like school. "This place is just like the brochure described." She said looking around the grounds with an amazed look.

"Yeah…woo hoo." Ashley said sarcastically as she saw girls in school uniforms walking around the campus. 'Oh god…plaid and I do not mix whatsoever.' She let out a deep sigh as they got closer to the parking lot of what she assumed was the administration building.

As they were pulling up alongside the largest building Ashley noticed the most beautiful girl walking along the sidewalk. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail and her body was one to die for. Ashley felt her heart speed up at the sight of the blonde beauty and started to feel a little better about her forced confinement in this school.

Christine parked the car and walked inside the building leaving Ashley behind. 'Thanks mom really nice. Just leave me out here to carry all this shit.' Ashley opened the trunk and pulled out 4 large suitcases which contained only a quarter of her wardrobe back in L.A. She brought only the essentials with her or at least that's what she convinced her mother. She pulled out her guitar case and delicately placed it on top of her suitcases. She looked around to see what her new "home" was going to be for the next 4 years.

"Ms. Davies?" An older woman's voice asked coldly. Ashley turned her head to find a woman in a long navy blue skirt, a white dress shirt, and a blue blazer. She had a small crucifix hanging down her neck and had the coldest eyes Ashley had ever seen.

"Yes that's moi." Ashley said smiling.

"I'm Sister Linda Craft. I am the head of this school here and I will be overlooking your stay here with us."

"I thought nuns had to wear that penguin get-up?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

Sister Linda gave Ashley a stern look and continued. "We have rules here Ms. Davies and you must follow them. Since you aren't exactly the most behaved student as I can see from your middle school record I would expect you to fall in line here. We do not expel students here unless for extreme circumstances so don't get any ideas of how to get kicked out of here."

Ashley shrugged her shoulders and returned her attention back to the buildings. She heard Sister Linda and her mother talking quietly for a few more minutes probably about all the bad things Ashley had been involved with. 'It's all Aiden's fault…stupid fuck. I don't see him having to go to some damn private school. Ha ha…Aiden in a school girl's uniform he would so love that. He is the gayest boy I swear!' Ashley thought smiling.

"Ashley…I'm leaving now. You listen to Sister Linda and please don't do anything that will embarrass me." Christine said pulling the brunette in for an awkward hug.

"Oh why would I dream of embarrassing you mother?" Ashley said pushing the older woman off of her. 'Who does she think she's kidding? We are so not the affectionate type of people.'

Christine shook her head and got in her car. She backed up slowly and waved one last time to Ashley before leaving quickly. 'I thought she'd never leave!' Ashley thought watching the dust settle around her.

"Well Ms. Davies…shall we?" Sister Linda motioned towards a building in the back and started to walk.

"What about all my stuff?" Ashley said refusing to move.

"Oh don't worry about that…we will need to look through it just to make sure you haven't brought any banned items onto our campus. Follow me."

'Aww hell no!' Ashley thought crossing her arms staring at the older woman's back. "You can't do that."

"Well your mother signed a consent form saying we could. Now…follow me…or would you much rather sleep here in the parking lot because we could have that arranged." The older woman said giving the young girl a hard stare.

'Fuck you mom!' Ashley thought as she kicked a stone across the parking lot. She reluctantly followed the nun to the building. They entered what looked to be a dormitory and Ashley really began to miss her room.

Sister Linda led them up 2 flights of stairs to the 3rd floor where Ashley was to be staying. As she walked down the hallway, Ashley noticed names on the doors with big pink flowers and butterflies. 'How lame!' They ended up at the end of the hallway and Sister Linda opened the door motioning for the brunette to go inside.

Ashley made her way inside the room and looked at her pathetically decorated room. The most horrible green wallpaper covered the walls and a large crucifix hung over her bed. She looked to the other side of the room and saw that there was another bed and stuffed animals on top. 'Who am I going to be living with? Great some goody-two-shoes who will drive me nuts.'

"This is your room. Your roommate, Donna Rice, is currently attending her studies but she will be here to show you around campus at noon. We will have your stuff brought up here after the inspection and will allow you to unpack. For now we need to get you fitted for your uniform."

Ashley shivered at the sight of her new living space and then followed the nun back out the building. They headed back to the administration building and went inside. Ashley noticed that her suitcases had disappeared and prayed that her secret compartments weren't discovered. She was led down a long hallway which reminded her of a hospital. They reached the end and she was ushered inside a room full of the horrible plaid skirts and equally horrible white tops.

A young man exited the back and waved towards Sister Linda. The nun nodded her head and left the room. Ashley stood there awkwardly looking at the boy who was going to be doing her fitting. 'I am not having this guy put his hands all over me…especially for these horrible outfits.'

"Hi there honey. Let's get this over with as quick as possible huh?" The man said with the biggest lisp. Ashley could sense how much this boy reminded her of someone and it finally hit her causing her to laugh loudly. 'This boy is as gay as Aiden! Thank you god. How I would have missed my gay friend!'

"What is it honey? You having a woman problem?"

"Can I ask you something…umm…well two things…"

"Sure honey." He said sizing up the brunette and pulling down a plaid skirt and a white blouse.

"What's your name?"

"Oh sorry honey completely slipped my mind. Name's Sandy Parker. And you are?"

"Ashley Davies…ok…well just between you and me…are you playing for the all-men's team?" Ashley said raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh honey of course…but please don't run your mouth on about it. Sister Linda, god bless her, is so oblivious to how gay I truly am. Here try this."

Ashley laughed and let out a sigh of relief. She took the outfit out of the boy's hands and she began to change.

"Honey…I may be gay but I do not want to see your goodies…we have a dressing room right back there." He said pointing to the back of the room.

Ashley made her way back and tried on the outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head in disgust. She made her way back out and Sandy was giving her an amused smile.

"What?"

"You just so do not wear that well." He said laughing.

"Yeah well it wasn't my bright idea to be here. I have my mother to thank for that."

Sandy laughed again and began to hem up the skirt Ashley was wearing. "So…can I ask you something honey?"

"Shoot." Ashley replied trying to balance a small penny on her nose.

"Do you play for the all-girls team?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ashley said smiling down at the boy.

"You know there are many girls here that I know are on that team as well. I'm sure you won't have too hard a time here then huh?"

"If only my mother had known…" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Yes well my mother is still in denial…but oh well…My boyfriend Tom likes to mess with her every time we visit. He is such a doll."

"Yeah well my mother just wanted me out of her hair so she can find herself a man."

"Done." Sandy said standing up and looking at his handiwork. "You are ready to go."

"God this sucks." Ashley said in a loud voice.

"Honey I would watch yourself and the whole 'God' mention. You may think corporal punishment no longer exists but believe me it does."

"Thanks for the advice. Are you normally here all the time?" Ashley said gathering her clothes. She grabbed a pair of knee-high socks and a pair of loafers and sat down to put them on.

"Yes I am. Feel free to stop by anytime." Sandy said winking and disappearing back into the room he had emerged from earlier.

Ashley made her way back to her room and threw her clothes on the bed. She fell backwards onto the bed and was almost about to fall asleep when she heard her door open. A small black-haired girl entered and she assumed this was her new roommate.

"Ashley?" The girl shyly asked.

"In the flesh." Ashley said sitting up.

"Hi I'm Donna. Sister Linda wanted me to show you around. If you're hungry I was going to head down to the cafeteria for lunch. If you need to stay here and unpack I can leave you to it."

"Well they have my things hostage right now so sure I guess I'll join you." Ashley said standing and heading towards the smaller girl.

"Well the cafeteria is right this way." Donna began to head down the stairs and made her way to the back part of the building.

"So is the grub good here?" Ashley asked as they made their way through the doors. She looked around and saw a sea of uniforms which scared her a little.

"Grub? Oh you mean food…it's alright." Donna handed Ashley a tray and they began to make their way down the cafeteria line. Ashley saw some unusual food items and decided to stick with a sandwich and some jell-o. She grabbed a bottle of water and followed Donna to an empty table.

Ashley began to survey the room as Donna shyly talked about the wonders of St. Catherine's. As Ashley moved her eyes back to her new roommate she noticed a head of blonde hair across the room. Her heart began to race as the girl stood and began to walk in her direction. She saw the most beautiful girl ever and noticed the deepest blue eyes as the girl approached her table. Her heart stopped as the blonde beauty walked right past her to grab a water bottle.

The blonde headed back to her table and Ashley couldn't help but rethink her disgust for Catholic School uniforms. 'Damn…to be that skirt…' She thought with a devilish smile.

"And Sister Linda took over in 1997…"

"Who's that?" Ashley said cutting off the smaller girl. Donna turned her head and scanned the room not sure of who the brunette was referring to. "The blonde over at that table." Ashley said nodding in the blonde's direction.

"Oh that's Spencer Carlin. She's been going here since elementary. Her family is originally from Ohio. She's really nice and incredibly smart. She's the top in our class."

"Spencer Carlin…well I think I should go introduce myself." Ashley said standing. Donna looked at her with a surprised look and watched as Ashley made her way across the cafeteria.

As Ashley was about to reach the blonde a Latina suddenly appeared in front of her. "Hi there. I haven't seen you around here before." Ashley tried to look around the Latina but was unable to see Spencer.

"Yeah well I'm new. Just shipped in today…Ashley Davies." Ashley said holding out her hand hoping she could get rid of the girl.

The Latina shook her hand and held onto it a little longer than Ashley would have liked. "Madison Duarte. I am the head cheerleader here at St. Catherine's."

"Well isn't that special." Ashley said with a smirk. 'Move woman!'

"You know if you want a real tour of this school you should drop by my room. It's Room 212…well I'll see you around."

Ashley looked at the Latina with a shocked expression and then returned her focus back to the blonde she had been hoping to meet. She frowned as she saw the blonde's seat was now empty. 'Damn it.' Ashley thought as she made her way back to her table. She glumly played with her jell-o swearing at herself for losing her chance.

"You know that jell-o is sure taking a beating there." Ashley looked up at the sound of the most angelic voice. Her brown eyes met the blonde beauty's blue eyes and she felt all coherent thoughts leave her body. "Spencer Carlin." Spencer said holding out her hand to the brunette.

"Ashley Davies." She shook the blonde's hand and felt a tingling sensation go straight through her body.

"Well I have to get to my class but it was nice to meet you Ash. I'll see you around." Ashley watched as Spencer made her way out of the cafeteria.

"Ummm…are you into her?" Donna said quietly.

"That depends…do you think she's into me?"

"Word to the wise…Spencer and Madison are an item."

"What? Madison was hitting on me only a little while ago. Are you sure?" Ashley said staring at the smaller girl.

"I'm quite sure. Spencer seems to think it's serious but Madison…well she's Madison…she tends to get everything she wants."

'Oh really? We'll see about that.' Ashley thought as she remembered the chills she felt when the blonde had touched her.

"Lunch is over. I have to get to class but after I get out we can start that tour." Donna said quickly running out of the cafeteria.

Ashley sat for a few more moments and then headed back to her room. She noticed that her suitcases were next to her bed and her guitar case was lying on top. She wasn't sure if all her things had passed inspection but she wasn't concerned with what the nuns had found; her thoughts were consumed with one Spencer Carlin.


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy! Here's the next chapter in this one…enjoy! Oh and if you are impatient and want to catch up to where I am officially for all my fics on another site just check out the Spashley forum Fan Fic Archives…my pen name is mrebecca83084…but if you just want to wait as I post a chap a day on this site then that's your prerogative… ;)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ashley had finished unpacking her clothes and found that she needed to decide which of her clothes would stay inside the suitcases because there was not enough room for everything. She sat on her bed and tried to figure out a plan of how she could win Spencer over. 'Now murder is pretty much out of the question to get Madison out of the way…hmm…so what's left?'

Ashley was knocked out of her thoughts when Donna opened the door and entered the room. She had her arms full of books and threw them on her desk. Ashley watched as Donna made her way over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a blue care bear on front. 'You have got to be kidding me with this girl!'

Donna suddenly became aware of Ashley's eyes on her and became self-conscious. She quickly ran out of the room to dress in the girl's bathroom. She returned and neatly hung up her uniform. "Well are you ready for the tour?" She said taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Well I seem to be screaming Catholic school girl right now so let me change before we go." Ashley said hopping off the bed and grabbing a short, tight skirt and a vintage short sleeve shirt. She unbuttoned her top and laughed when she saw Donna quickly avert her eyes.

"You have no shame do you?" Donna asked quietly.

"What? You're a girl…I'm a girl…what's the problem here? Unless of course you think I'm sexy." Ashley said teasing the timid girl.

"I don't…I'll be right outside when you're ready." Donna pretty much ran out of the room and slammed the door.

Ashley shook her head and laughed. 'This is going to be too easy to make her squirm…It's the Davies charm…I'm good!'

She finally got her outfit together and put a rhinestone studded belt on over her skirt. She checked to make sure her make up was just right and blew a kiss at her reflection. She left the room and found Donna leaning up against the wall waiting patiently.

"Ready!" Ashley announced loudly startling the small girl. Donna nodded and started down the stairs. They made their way through the campus quickly as Ashley was in no mood to waste all her time with this tour. They came up to the gymnasium and entered through the front doors. Ashley followed Donna inside and noticed that the cheerleading squad was having their practice.

Ashley scanned the scantily clad girls and her eyes froze on her blonde beauty. Donna realized that Ashley was no longer following her and snapped her fingers in front of Ashley bringing her out of her daze.

"Hello! We still have the locker rooms to see…"

"Shh…I'm busy…" Ashley said watching as Spencer danced to the music. The blonde was sweating and Ashley felt her insides becoming goo. Ashley slowly made her way to the bleachers never taking her eyes off the blonde. Donna rolled her eyes and followed the brunette sitting beside her once Ashley was situated.

"You know you could make it a little more obvious…" Donna whispered to Ashley.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ashley said watching Spencer.

"You are practically drooling…believe me when I say that you have no shot with Spencer."

"Yeah like I haven't heard people tell me that kind of shit before. Never stopped me then and I'm not planning to stop now. If you have a problem with that you can just take your stuffed animal loving ass right on out of here."

"I'm just trying to help." Donna said crossing her arms.

"Believe me if I needed your help you would know…now if you are going to just rain on my parade then just go away." Ashley said to the smaller girl. 'Please go away!'

"Fine." Donna stood and quickly made her way out of the gym.

'I swear she's like an annoying little sister! Thank god I'm an only child.' Ashley watched as the cheerleaders began their tumbling routines. It was now Spencer's turn and Ashley was on the edge of her seat. She saw the blonde take a deep breath and do a cartwheel, a twist, and finally two back flips in a row. Ashley's mouth nearly hit the ground as she saw the blonde fly through the air.

Madison called the girls together for a final pep talk at the end of the practice. Ashley watched as Spencer squirted some water on her face and dried it off with a small towel. 'More water…come on…little lower…' Spencer squirted some water on her neck and the water dripped down to her sports bra. 'Oh my god…'

"Hey again." Ashley's focus was broken as she heard the not so pleasant voice of Madison. "Drop by to catch us in action?"

"Oh yeah…gotta love cheerleaders!" Ashley said giving a small thumbs up to the Latina. She returned her focus back to where Spencer had been but the girl had disappeared. 'Damn it!' Her eyes scanned the gym and found the blonde putting her things in her bag.

Madison took a seat next to Ashley and was clearly checking the brunette out. Ashley felt Madison's eyes scanning her body and she shifted uncomfortably. "Can I help you?" Ashley said angrily at the Latina.

"I can think of a few ways you could help me." Madison said trailing her finger along Ashley's knee.

"Hands off woman!" Ashley said standing up abruptly. 'It's like my skin is burning where she just touched me…note to self…take shower and scrub the area she just violated.'

"Take it easy…there's only one reason why you would be in here watching us practice. You have your eye on me don't you?" Madison said with a knowing smile.

"Man if you're head got any bigger you might just fall over…you should watch out for that because I've heard of people who that's actually happened to…couldn't get up for days…then they got all fat." Ashley said forming her arms into a round shape.

"Who got fat?" Spencer said sitting down beside Madison.

"Ashley here was just telling me a funny story about people with big heads." Madison placed her hand on Spencer's thigh and winked at Ashley.

Ashley couldn't help but scowl at the sight of Madison's hand on the blonde's thigh. 'Stop that!' She screamed inside her head.

"I would love to hear the story." Spencer said pushing Madison's hand off of her thigh. Madison let out an exasperated breath and crossed her arms.

'Ha ha…who's got game? Obviously not you chica!' Ashley couldn't help but smile at the blonde's move and sat down next to her. "Well the story really isn't that important. You know you are a really good cheerleader." Ashley said smiling at Spencer. 'I think seeing as I know next to nothing about cheerleading only that they are way too fucking happy.'

"Well thank you. I finally made it onto the Varsity squad…it's not an easy task. But Mads here was my guardian angel through it all." Spencer said kissing Madison on the cheek.

Madison smiled at Ashley and pulled Spencer in for a kiss. Spencer quickly pulled back and looked shyly at Ashley. After Spencer pulled back Madison threw her hands up in the air and stormed off.

"Sorry about that…she is probably just tired. I hope we didn't make you feel weird…"

"Oh not at all." Ashley said giving the blonde a reassuring smile. 'Actually I wanted to beat the shit out of Madison but that's all.'

"So…what do you think of our school?"

"It's very Catholic…very VERY Catholic…"

Spencer laughed loudly. "Ok? Yes it is very Catholic…though not everything falls under that category…actually if the nuns actually knew what was going on here they may need to take years of counseling themselves."

Ashley smiled at the blonde and leaned back against the bleachers letting her hands fall to her sides. Spencer mimicked Ashley's movement and their fingertips touch slightly. Ashley looked over at the blonde and saw Spencer bite her lower lip while gazing at her lips. Ashley leaned over towards Spencer and started to move closer to the blonde. Their mouths were now only a couple of inches apart and Ashley was beginning to have a happy dance play inside her head.

"SPENCER! Let's Go!" Madison screamed over to the blonde. The girls broke apart and stared at one another. They hadn't realized how hard they were breathing at that moment. Ashley was about to speak when Spencer quickly jumped up and grabbed her bag. The blonde raced down the bleachers to join Madison at the door.

Spencer took one glance back at the brunette before disappearing. 'Shit…we were so close…damn that stupid Latina!' Ashley thought falling back against the bleachers.

"So how did it go?" Donna said in a childish tone.

"Shut up…" Ashley said falling on her bed.

"Oh I can see you did very well…let me guess…Madison hit on you then tried to shove her and Spencer's relationship in your face to make you jealous."

"How did you know?" Ashley said turning her head to the smaller girl.

"It's the classic Madison move…pretty much building up the 'you want what you can't have' thing…it usually works." Donna said flipping through her textbooks.

"Believe me I do not want any of Madison…" Ashley said with a shiver. 'Now Spencer on the other hand…can I get a double?'

"Yeah well it will take her awhile to get the hint…she probably will see you as her new conquest…so maybe you should just give in and get her out of your hair."

"Hell no. She can just keep on trying to get me. I am not touching that girl ever not even if you paid me too!"

"Ok geez…"

Ashley stood up and grabbed a pair of boxers. She dropped her skirt and slid the boxers on. When she made her way back to her bed she noticed a small envelope on her nightstand. "What's this?"

"It's your schedule…Sister Linda dropped it off while you were out."

Ashley opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. She skimmed the paper and immediately began to develop a headache. "Fucking Pre-AP Geography, Pre-AP English, what the fuck? Why am I in so many Pre-AP classes?"

"You must be really smart." Donna said taking a peek at the brunette's schedule.

"No just really screwed." Ashley sat down angrily on her bed. 'My god damn mother does it again! I swear she is just trying to torture me.'

"Well there is a bright side." Donna said making her way back to her desk.

"And what is that oh wise one?" Ashley said giving the smaller girl a mean glare.

"Spencer is in all of those classes."

Ashley fell back on her bed and had a huge smile form on her face. 'Thank you mother!'


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy! Ok so here's chapter three! There is some sexual content in this one so be advised! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Spencer flew through the air as Ashley watched the blonde. She was so graceful and Ashley could feel herself become completely aroused every time she moved. Spencer landed and made her way over to the brunette.

"Hey Ash…you wanna play?"

Ashley nodded as Spencer removed her sports bra to reveal the most beautiful breasts. Ashley reached her hands out and began to massage the blonde's breasts and she saw the girl's nipples grow larger and larger with every touch. She bent down to capture one breast in her mouth and a loud moan escaped the blonde's mouth nearly sending Ashley over the edge.

Ashley let her hands run down the blonde's body making their way to cup the blonde's behind. She squeezed repeatedly admiring the firmness of the blonde and looked up at Spencer.

"Yes Ash…please…" Spencer said pulling the brunette into her stomach. Ashley licked and nipped as she made her way to the waist of the small cheerleading shorts that were covering the blonde's most private of places. Ashley bit the waistband and pulled the shorts down to the blonde's knees. She moved back up and leaned forward….

--------------------

_Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret._

_Somwhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name._

_As she sheds her skin on stage_

_I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A._

_The strip joint veteran sits two away_

_Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri._

'What the fuck!' Ashley thought with a start as she woke to the sounds of Panic at the Disco! on her IPod stereo. She slammed her hand down to silence the music and ran her hand through her disheveled brown locks.

Donna was staring at Ashley with a disgusted look.

"You got a problem over there care bear?" Ashley said in an angry tone.

Donna lowered her head. "I could hear you in your sleep…"

"Oh really? And what was I saying?"

"You just grunted a lot and yelled 'Spencer' multiple times." Donna said running her finger across the top of her comforter.

Ashley smiled and fell back on her bed. "It was such a good dream."

Donna got out of her bed and headed to retrieve her uniform. She grabbed a small bag and headed out to the girl's bathroom.

Ashley groaned as she saw the time on the clock. 'I should be sleeping not moving!' Ashley knew she had to get up to see her blonde beauty that she was excited was going to be in all her classes. 'I hope to god Madison isn't in any of these classes…she doesn't seem that bright anyways.'

Ashley gathered her uniform and her shampoo, lotion, and body wash. She headed to the girl's bathroom and entered a steam filled room. She grabbed a towel and moved her way to the farthest shower stall and placed her things on the bench right outside. She turned on the water and began to undress. She stepped underneath the hot shower and felt all her muscles relax as the water hit her body. She washed her hair and lathered up her body.

"Nice bod there." Ashley heard coming from behind her. She wiped the water from her eyes and saw Madison's hungry eyes moving down her body.

"Look Madison…I don't want to hurt your feelings….well actually I don't care if I hurt your feelings but I'm not interested…I mean REALLY not interested." Ashley said hoping that she was getting through to the Latina.

"We'll see…really nice." Madison said winking at the brunette before leaving.

'Eww! I feel so violated…' Ashley said turning her head back under the water.

"I'd be careful you might drown yourself accidentally that way."

Ashley turned her head to the shower stall next to her and saw Spencer smiling back at her. Ashley smiled and continued to rinse herself clean. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She glanced into the stall next to her but found it empty. 'Why is it she always fucking disappears?'

Ashley frowned and dried herself off and finished getting changed. She wrapped the towel around her head and headed back to her room. Donna was gathering her textbooks and gave the brunette another weird look.

"Get over it! I have sex dreams and I'm sure you do too! They probably aren't as hot as mine so if you ever want me to give you some pointers just let me know." Ashley said winking at the smaller girl.

Donna's eyes bulged and she ran out of the room. Ashley laughed and finished putting her makeup on. She made sure her hair was perfect and that she looked irresistible. 'This damn uniform doesn't help whatsoever but gotta make do.'

--------------------

Ashley looked down at her schedule and saw that she had Pre-AP Algebra first period. 'Math is just sooo boring. And to have to be up this early is just wrong. No one should have to think about numbers this early in the morning…unless of course it's 69.' Ashley smiled as she walked into the room. She scanned the room and found a seat next to her favorite blonde. She made her way over but she was beaten to the seat by another taller blonde.

"Hey Ash….so you are in this class?" Spencer said noticing Ashley standing next to her.

"Sure am….but I guess I need to sit in the back." Ashley said sadly.

Spencer looked at her with an unreadable look and whispered something to the girl sitting next to her. The girl shrugged and gathered her things. Ashley watched as the girl made her way to the back of the room and sat down.

"There you go…it's all yours." Spencer said smiling at the brunette.

Ashley looked at Spencer with a slightly shocked look but took her seat quickly. She smiled at the blonde and Spencer smiled wider in response. They were lost in each other's eyes when the teacher walked inside. Spencer winked and nodded her head in the direction of the teacher and mouthed "We need to pay attention now." Ashley nodded and turned her attention to the front of the room.

"Good morning class. Please turn to Chapter Two of your textbooks. We will begin with a few practice problems so please have your homework ready."

Ashley looked down at her desk and noticed that she had failed to bring anything to the class. 'Way to go Davies…now you look like a dumbass.'

Spencer noticed that Ashley was just sitting without anything in front of her so she handed the brunette a notebook and a pencil. Ashley smiled appreciatively at the blonde. She still had a problem though. 'Where the fuck do I get my textbook?'

"Ms. Ashley Davies? Are you here today?" The teacher asked softly.

"Yes ma'am that's me." Ashley said raising her hand.

"Sister Linda has informed me that you need to pick up your textbooks this period from the book room. Do you know where that is?"

Ashley racked her brain trying to remember where Donna had said it was located. She had been barely paying attention during the tour and had no idea where the book room was. "Sorry ma'am I don't."

"Ok well…let me see…Ms. Carlin?"

"Yes Sister Carol." Spencer said looking up at the nun.

"Is your homework assignment for today complete?"

"Yes Sister Carol. I have it right here." Spencer said holding the assignment up for the older woman to see.

"Excellent. Would you please escort Ms. Davies to the book room so that she can get her textbooks?"

Spencer looked at the brunette and winked. "Sure Sister Carol. I would love to."

"Thank you Ms. Carlin. Here's a pass for you both." Sister Carol scribbled on two sheets of paper and handed one to each girl.

Spencer stood and motioned for Ashley to follow her. Ashley stood and watched Spencer walk out in front of her. 'I love the view…'

"Well the book room is this way." Spencer said heading down the hallway. Ashley followed alongside the blonde and occasionally let her eyes memorize the blonde's striking features.

Spencer could feel Ashley watching her and she began to blush. Ashley's breath quickened at the sight of the blonde's red cheeks and she smiled.

"Here we are." Spencer said to the brunette. "Where's your schedule?"

"Right here." Ashley pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her bra.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and shook her head at the brunette. "We need the textbooks for these classes." Spencer said to Sandy.

'Wait Sandy? What is he doing here?' Ashley looked at the boy and laughed. "Man Sandy do you work everywhere in this place?"

"Hey do you think I am only here to be a seamstress? I am a heavy lifter extraordinaire honey." He said winking at the girls.

"You know him?" Spencer asked Ashley softly.

"We met yesterday. He's a blast. He reminds me of my best friend back in L.A."

"L.A.? Wow that must be an exciting place to live."

"It was…but now I'm here…" Ashley said sadly.

"It's not that bad here." Spencer said smiling at the brunette.

"Not at all…I'm really starting to enjoy my time here." She said winking at the blonde.

"Well I'm glad." Spencer said blushing slightly.

"Ok darlings here you go. Sure you can manage all of these?" Sandy said placing 8 large textbooks on the counter.

'Holy shit those things are huge!' Ashley thought as she stared at the pile of books in front of her. "Sure I can manage." Ashley slid her arms around the bottom book and took a deep breath. 'Ok Davies…nice and slow…nice and…shit!'

The books fell to the floor and all three jumped in surprise. Ashley smiled sheepishly at Spencer and bent down to pick them up. She could hear Sandy laughing lightly as they each gathered 4 books in their arms. She turned her head towards Sandy and he winked back at her.

Ashley and Spencer made their way to Ashley's room to drop off her books. They headed down the hall and Ashley opened her door balancing the books she had on one leg while she fumbled with the key. She practically fell into the room and Spencer giggled slightly as Ashley regained her balance.

"So where do you want me?" Ashley turned her head and gave Spencer a confused look.

Spencer looked back at Ashley and raised an eyebrow at the brunette's facial expression.

"I said where do you want these?" Spencer said still holding the books in her arms.

"Oh…umm you can put them on my desk." Ashley said nodding to the corner of the room. 'You must be losing your mind Davies!'

"So what are your next two classes?" Spencer said leaning on the brunette's desk.

"Oh let me check…" Ashley found her schedule and handed it over to the blonde.

"Well these are the books you will need." Spencer said handing Ashley two of the textbooks. "I'll save you a seat. Come on…we need to get back before Sister Carol become suspicious."

Spencer stood and headed for the door. Ashley put the books down and started to follow her out.

"Umm…Ash? You kind of need those." Spencer said pointing at the discarded books. Ashley blushed and grabbed the books before heading out.

"So where's your room?" Ashley asked as they made their way down the hallway.

"Oh it's right here." Spencer said pointing to the door which was only 4 doors down from the brunette's. The door was covered with flower cut outs and a beautifully scripted "Spencer" name plate.

Ashley noted where the blonde's room was and followed the blonde out of the building. They made their way back to the class which was close to ending. Ashley jotted down her homework assignment and watched as Spencer made her way to the front of the class to speak with Sister Carol.

RING

The class began to move out after hearing the bell ring for the next period. Ashley checked her schedule and grabbed her things. She looked down the hallway in both directions not sure where she was supposed to go. She felt a soft arm snake its way through her arm and looked over to see Spencer standing next to her.

"Our class is this way." Spencer said pulling the brunette along with her.

"Thanks…so umm…I was thinking…my mom thinks that I'm this brain or something but I am so not…so I was wondering…since you are the top of the class and all…would you mind being my tutor?" Ashley said nervously. 'Why the hell am I so nervous…you want to be alone in a room with Spencer…maybe not studying but doing something educational.' Ashley smiled at herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Spencer said noticing the grin on the brunette's face.

"Huh? Sorry my mind likes to wander sometimes…so see that's a really good reason for me to have a tutor."

"Well I guess it will help me with my work too so…sure…I would love to…we can start this afternoon after my cheerleading practice."

'YES!!!! Go Ash…Go Ash…' Ashley started to chant in her head. "Go Ash…"

"What?" Spencer said staring at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh shit you said that last one out loud.' Ashley smiled and crinkled her nose. "Oh nothing…"

Spencer smiled and shook her head and pulled the brunette into their next class. They made their way to the front of the class and took a seat next to one another. Ashley had a hard time focusing on the Pre-AP Geography class because she was daydreaming about her "tutoring session" that was to take place later that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy! So here's chapter four! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Painted By Numbers  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER:** This is a relationship between two girls if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language and sexual references.

**Chapter Four**

Ashley waved quickly to Spencer before rushing off to her room after the last bell rang for the day. She knew she had to look spectacular even though this was only a "tutoring session." She hoped that Spencer would be as willing as her to blow off the actual studying but she wasn't really sure. The blonde had been flirting with her all day long and even sat with her at lunch much to the disgust of Madison. The Latina still kept hitting on Ashley every chance she could and Ashley was getting tired of it.

She found another short skirt which accentuated her legs and a small shirt that showed off her tight abs. '_If Spencer doesn't jump me in this outfit then you definitely lost your mojo girl._' Ashley said to herself before heading to the gym.

Ashley entered the gym and took a seat on the bleachers. She watched as Madison instructed the other cheerleaders on what she assumed was a cheer formation. Spencer looked over at the brunette and smiled. Ashley smiled back and sat back to enjoy the show.

Even though the constant cheering would have normally given her a huge headache, Ashley stayed during the entire practice watching her girl move. The girls gathered again after the practice ended and then quickly dispersed for their other activities. Madison wrapped her arms around Spencer and kissed the blonde on the neck. Ashley narrowed her eyes at the way Madison touched Spencer and crossed her arms. '_Damn it let her go._'

Spencer pulled herself out of Madison's arms and headed over towards Ashley. "Hey there." She said smiling at the brunette.

"Hiya. So did practice go well?"

"It was alright…Madison was kind of in a mood the whole time."

'_Isn't she pretty much always in a mood?_' Ashley thought as she saw the Latina head to the locker rooms. "I bet she was."

"So you still want to do the tutoring today?" Spencer said pulling out a towel and drying the sweat off of her body.

'_Mmm…look at how soft her skin is…_' Ashley was distracted and realized she had just been asked a question. "Huh?...oh yeah…need to develop those study skills I hear people go on and on about."

"Great…well I need to hit the showers but meet me in my room in like 30 minutes." Spencer said standing and heading down to the locker rooms.

'_Need a hand?_' Ashley thought as she saw Spencer walk away. Ashley went back to her room and gathered her books together. She sat and waited until 30 minutes had passed. She put all her things in a backpack and headed out the door to the blonde's room. She traced the blonde's name plate and took a deep breath. She raised her hand and knocked.

The door swung open to a disgruntled looking Madison who was only in her cheerleading shorts and a bra. She looked at Ashley and began to smile. Ashley looked past the Latina to see Spencer who was also only in her bra and cheerleading shorts.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Ashley said never taking her eyes off of Spencer. '_Please God don't let this be what I think it is._'

"You could always join us." Madison said as she leaned against the doorway.

"Madison!" Spencer yelled giving the Latina a stern glare. She threw the Latina her t-shirt and put on her own. She refused to meet the brunette's eyes and started to look for her textbooks.

"Well I guess that's my cue to split…have fun studying." Madison said gathering her things and heading out. She intentionally brushed her body against Ashley's as she passed the brunette.

'_EWWW!_' Ashley thought shaking her body trying to get Madison's touch off of her. She looked back inside the room and saw Spencer sitting on her bed looking at nothing. "Should I come back later?" Ashley said as she watched the blonde.

"No don't be silly. Come in." Spencer said turning and giving Ashley a genuine smile.

"Look if I had known Madison was going to be here I would have suggested we get together tomorrow or something." Ashley said taking a seat next to Spencer on her bed. '_Or I would have locked Madison in a closet to make sure she never made it here._'

"Well she walked me to my room and…" Spencer cleared her throat and looked away.

'_And what? And what!?!_' Ashley screamed inside her head. She had suspicions about what the girls had been up to but she refused to believe them. '_Why is Spencer with that girl? Calm down Ash….just breathe._' Ashley started to take deep breaths to get herself to relax.

"So…" Ashley started trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the two.

"How 'bout we start on Algebra first…" Spencer said grabbing her algebra textbook.

Ashley watched as Spencer opened her notebook and began to work the problems. "Yeah…algebra…let's get to that." Ashley opened her book and stared at the formulas in front of her. '_Come on say something._'

"I think you should work out the problems first and if you have any trouble mark the question and we can go over them."

"Ok…" Ashley started to work out the problems and found herself marking nearly every question. '_Shit…this stuff is hard…see this is why I never went to school it's too much damn work._'

After 20 minutes, both girls had worked their way through all the problems. Spencer looked over at Ashley's work and frowned slightly. "I guess we have our work cut out for us huh?" She said softly to the brunette.

"I told you I wasn't a brain."

"Well is it the formulas you aren't getting or are you just distracted?"

'_Definitely distracted._' Ashley thought watching as the blonde chewed on the end of her pencil. "I don't know…I guess I just don't have the proper motivation to remember these formulas."

"What kind of motivation do you need?" Spencer said glancing sideways at the brunette.

"Hmmm…let me see." Ashley started to smile. '_You naked covered in baby oil begging for me to take you._' "I don't know…what do you suggest?" '_Say baby oil…baby oil damn it!_'

"Well what interests you…" Spencer said turning her body towards Ashley.

"Music…girls…" Ashley replied after a few moments of thinking.

"Ok…I'm not sure I can work with the music part but how bout this…I have the perfect plan to keep you focused."

"Really?"

Spencer blushed and smiled at the brunette. "How bout when you get the problem correct you get to ask me to do a truth or a dare."

'_Sweet! Act cool Davies…_' Ashley thought for a moment and nodded her head. "You know I think that might actually work."

"Ok well let's see then. Here try these again." Spencer handed back Ashley's notebook. "Let me know when you finish."

"Sure thing." Ashley stared back down at the problems and frowned. '_Come on Davies…think…you can do this…_' After a few encouraging words from her inner voice Ashley began to work through each problem until she was satisfied that she had them all correct. "Done." Ashley announced proudly.

Spencer looked up from her book and started to look over Ashley's work again. Ashley's heart pounded when she saw Spencer put a small "X" next to a couple of problems.

"So…how did I do?" Ashley said looking nervously at the blonde.

"You did so much better. Well looks like you have almost all of the problems right except for these two but those were tricky. Ok so that's a total of 13 correct answers."

'_ALRIGHT!_' Ashley started to think of all the things she could ask the blonde to talk about or do. "Ok so I can ask anything right?"

Spencer nodded and sat back against the wall next to her bed. She watched as Ashley began to smile widely at her. She was starting to slightly regret her plan but she took a deep breath and waited for the brunette to speak.

"Hmm…so you are from Ohio?" Ashley started. '_Start with the easy questions…_'

"Yes…we moved to San Diego when I was younger. My mom enrolled me here when I was old enough to start school."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Two older brothers…Glen and Clay."

'_Ask the good stuff already…shut up brain!_' Ashley was having a slight battle with her own mind. "So when did you know you were gay?"

"I don't know…I think about 7th Grade I noticed that I was starting to have feelings for other girls. And when we had dances with the boy's school I really didn't much care to bother with them."

"Fair enough. Let's see…ok here's a good one…what the hell are you doing with Madison?"

Spencer laughed and shook her head. "I knew this one was coming…umm…Mads and I well…I guess you could say it was a coupling out of convenience…does that sound weird?"

"So you are using each other?" Ashley asked raising an eyebrow. '_You still have a chance here Davies!_'

"I wouldn't put it that way…." Spencer said looking into Ashley's eyes. "She just was always there for me so we just kind of just came together."

'_Ask it NOW!_' Ashley cleared her throat. "So have you and Madison…you know…"

"Had sex?" Spencer asked finishing Ashley's thought. Ashley nodded and held her breath waiting for the blonde's response. "No…I mean we've gotten very close but I don't know…it just never felt right."

"No wonder she's so grumpy." Ashley said smiling. "I mean not being able to sleep with her hot girlfriend must be agonizing."

"Yeah I guess…you think I'm hot?" Spencer said looking at the brunette.

"Hell yeah." Ashley said winking at the blonde.

"So you asked me a lot of questions…there's nothing you wanted to maybe dare me to do?" Spencer said raising her eyebrow suggestively.

'_HELLO EARTH TO DAVIES! She just opened the door…go…now…or I'll come out there and beat you down._' Ashley smiled widely at the blonde. "Ok…since you insist…I dare you…to take me right here." Ashley said throwing herself back onto the bed and closing her eyes.

Spencer laughed and shook her head at the brunette. "How bout we start with something slower?"

"Ok ok…I dare you to kiss me…here." Ashley pointed to her cheek. Spencer leaned forward and kissed Ashley softly on her cheek. "Now here." Spencer kissed Ashley's nose. "Now here." Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley softly on the mouth. She pulled back from the brunette and saw that Ashley's eyes were still closed.

"Ok you got 3 left…" Spencer said leaning back against the wall again.

"You mean you have actually been counting?" Ashley asked in disbelief. "Fine…I have 2 more questions and a dare for you."

"Ok." Spencer said winking at the brunette.

"First question…do you think I'm sexy and do you want my body?" Ashley said laughing.

"That was two questions and yes I think you're sexy and I definitely want your body."

'_It's getting hot in here Davies…_' Ashley took her time before she continued with her last dare. "I dare you…to…break up with Madison and be my girlfriend." Ashley said quickly never taking her eyes off of Spencer.

"That was two dares…you only had one left. So which is it?"

"Spence come on. I'm serious now…I want you to be with me…be my girlfriend. I know I can be a much better girlfriend than Madison…I mean she's like a walking hormone."

"Are you serious? Do you really want me to be your girlfriend?" Spencer said leaning forward and looking deep into Ashley's eyes.

'_Say it stupid!_' Ashley nodded her head. "Yes…I really do."

Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley softly on her lips. She pulled back and smiled at the brunette. "Ok…but I need to break it off with Madison slowly…and hopefully she doesn't kill us both." She said smiling at Ashley.

"Don't worry your Ash will kick the living snot out of the girl if she tries anything funny."

"That was a horrible image. Can you just imagine snot going everywhere? Gross."

Ashley smiled at the blonde and pulled her in for a hug. '_Ok Davies…now that you've got the girl remember not to fuck it up…god shut up you stupid brain!_'


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy! So here's chapter five! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Painted By Numbers  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a relationship between two girls if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language and sexual references.

**Chapter Five**

KNOCK KNOCK

Ashley waited patiently outside Spencer's room the next morning to walk the blonde to class. The door slowly opened and she was greeted with the biggest smile that accompanied the deep blue eyes of the blonde. Spencer pulled Ashley into her room and planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Good morning San Diego!" Ashley said laughing. '_Screw class let's stay in!_'

"Good morning Ash…so what brings you by my room so early? You know you get to see me all day long." Spencer said sitting on her bed.

"True but I wanted to walk you to class…I have to start this girlfriend status off just right." Ashley said taking a seat next to Spencer. '_Especially since you are my first official girlfriend…but we won't get into that right now._'

"Well technically we aren't a couple until I break it off with Mads." She said taking Ashley's hands in her own. "I'm going to do it today after cheerleading practice…she'll be so exhausted that she won't have the energy to do anything."

'_Stupid Madison…she's ruining my perfect day without even trying._' Ashley nodded at the blonde and squeezed her hands. "Ok I guess I can keep my hands off you for an ENTIRE day…but this." Ashley pointed to her temple. "This is going to be making out with you all day long…so don't freak out if you hear some strange noises coming from my direction."

Spencer laughed and shook her head. "My don't we have a dirty mind."

"Damn straight…" Ashley said proudly. She leaned over and kissed Spencer softly and let her tongue run across Spencer's top lip slowly. Spencer moaned and let Ashley's tongue enter her mouth pulling the brunette deeper into her. They were kissing so hard that breathing was now becoming an issue. Both girls pulled back and put their foreheads together.

"We…should…go…" Spencer said never moving from her position.

Ashley shook her head. "Nope…don't wanna."

"Ash." Spencer let her finger trace the brunette's lips and smiled when Ashley sucked it into her mouth. "We need to go…come on."

Ashley groaned in frustration and stood holding her hand out to help the blonde stand. Spencer stood and wrapped her arms around Ashley's shoulders. '_This feels so good…why does she want to go to class! You know you should really try to convince her to stay._'

"Ok…you ready?" Spencer said letting the brunette go.

'Convince her to stay…come on Davies…use your charm.' Ashley looked at the blonde and smiled. "Yeah let's go." Spencer smiled and grabbed her things and headed towards the door. '_PUSSY!...shut it!_'

Ashley grabbed her backpack and followed the blonde to their class. They took their seats and sent longing glances towards one another until school began. The day was going smoothly and even Madison's constant flirting wasn't breaking Ashley's good mood. She knew Spencer was hers even if they weren't "Official" just yet.

Spencer was becoming a bit more distant as the time for her talk with Madison began to approach. Ashley could sense the tension in the blonde and worried that Spencer may not be able to get through it.

"Spence…are you ok?" Ashley asked during their last period.

"I'm fine…just really nervous." She lowered her head into her hands and sighed heavily. '_She's not having second thoughts is she?_'

"You aren't having second thoughts are you?" Ashley said with some concern.

"About?"

Ashley leaned closer to the blonde and whispered. "Us…"

Spencer turned her head and smiled at the brunette. "Of course not…but breaking it off with Madison isn't going to be easy…she doesn't really take what people have to say seriously."

"Yeah I know…" Ashley said thinking of all the times she had tried to get it through to the Latina that she was not into her at all. '_Get a clue Scooby Doo…damn that was lame Davies._'

"I just need to just spell it out for her…are you going to be at the practice?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Ashley said smiling widely. '_You jumping around all sweaty…oh god there she goes off into her little perverted thoughts again._'

"Ash?" Spencer said looking at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. "Are you having one of your 'thoughts'?"

"No…" Ashley said still with a smile on her face.

"You so are!" Spencer said pushing Ashley in the arm.

"Well now I am...Spence…" Ashley motioned for the blonde to move closer and Spencer obliged. "You shouldn't do that…I really like it rough." Ashley said winking at the blonde.

Spencer shook her head and cleared her throat. She turned her head back to her book and blushed. Ashley couldn't help but smile at the blonde's reaction and returned her own attention to her book.

RING

The last bell sounded and the class began to leave. Spencer slowly gathered her things and the two headed out to their rooms. Ashley dropped her bag off in her room and quickly jumped into another stunning outfit. She headed down to Spencer's room and knocked.

"Hey Ash its open." Spencer called out from inside.

Ashley opened the door and entered the room. "How did you know it was me?" Ashley said sitting down on Spencer's bed.

"Well…first of all Madison never knocks…second you are completely into me and couldn't wait to get back into my bed again." Spencer said with a devilish smile.

Ashley swung one of Spencer's pillows at the blonde and Spencer couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok well I need to change." Spencer said pulling out her cheerleading shorts and sports bra. Ashley positioned herself on Spencer's bed lying on her stomach with her head propped up on her arms staring at the blonde. "Umm Ash?"

"Hmm…" Ashley said waiting for the blonde to lose her clothes.

"Can you…maybe…turn around?"

"Why? Aww…I don't get to look at the goods?" Ashley said pouting.

Spencer shook her head and crossed her arms. "Do you want to stay in here?"

'_Ouch…cool yourself Davies…turn around!_' Ashley sighed and spun herself around and began to memorize the little designs on the green wallpaper. '_Nuns really don't have any taste…gross._'

Spencer unbuttoned her shirt and removed her bra. She removed her skirt and placed it with her shirt and bra.

Ashley could sense that Spencer was wearing very little and slowly began to turn her head. '_You're so going to get busted!_'

Spencer saw Ashley's head begin to turn out of the corner of her eye. "Ash…eyes back to that wall." Ashley's head snapped back to its original position and she could only sigh in defeat.

"You done yet?" Ashley said impatiently.

"Yes."

"Good." Ashley turned and frowned seeing that Spencer had slipped on a St. Catherine's t-shirt. '_Ha ha you loser…don't make me hurt you._' Ashley shook her head and stood up. She walked over to Spencer and held her bag for her. Spencer smiled at the brunette and kissed her softly before they left for the gym.

Ashley took a seat as Spencer joined the rest of her squad and Madison who looked suspiciously at the two. '_Do you think she figured it out? Naw…she's not that bright._'

The practice seemed to move in slow motion and Ashley was becoming fairly impatient with the small amount of time that had passed. She cheered inside her head when she saw the girls gather for their last pep talk. After all the girls had gone, Ashley saw Spencer make her way towards Madison. She whispered something in her ear and the two headed out of the gym.

Ashley jumped down and followed the two girls back to the dorm. She saw both girls enter Spencer's room and she walked over placing an ear to the door. She couldn't hear anything through the heavy door and reluctantly headed towards her own room.

Donna was sitting at her desk reading and turned her head watching the brunette fall heavily onto her bed. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing that should concern you." Ashley said bitterly. '_You better drop it if you know what's good for you._'

"I'm guessing it has something to do with a certain blonde…"

"Watch it." Ashley said pointing at the smaller girl.

"Someone's moody." Donna said turning back to her book.

Ashley ran her hand through her curls and began to count in her head. '_One…two…three…_'

Ashley continued to count. '_Four-hundred…four-hundred and one…four-hund…what the hell is taking so long???_' She thought sitting up abruptly.

"Are you waiting for something?" The smaller girl asked noticing Ashley moving her leg up and down repeatedly.

Ashley glared at the girl and stood up. She left her room and headed down to Spencer's room. She wasn't sure if Madison had left but she wanted to make sure Spencer was alright. She took a deep breath and knocked softly.

The door flew open and Madison stood with an angry glare. She bore her eyes right into Ashley and the brunette looked at the girl with a startled look. Ashley looked past the Latina to find Spencer with her head in her hands. She pushed her way past the Latina and entered the room.

Madison slammed the door shut and leaned against it. "So…you wanted to fuck my girlfriend all along!"

Ashley ignored the Latina and sat next to Spencer placing a hand on the blonde's arm.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Madison said to the brunette.

"And are you going to stop me?" Ashley said in an angry voice. She never took her eyes off of the blonde. '_I'd like to see you try bitch._'

"No but Spencer will…isn't that right Spence?"

Ashley watched as Spencer stood up and walked towards Madison. She never looked Ashley in her eyes and nodded.

"What the fuck is going on? Spencer…baby…what's wrong?" Ashley said standing up and looking at the blonde with a confused look.

"Ashley please leave." Spencer said sadly.

"No…I'm not leaving until I get some answers." Ashley said crossing her arms.

"What answers were you looking for?" Madison asked standing in front of Spencer shielding her from Ashley's view.

"Ashley please." Spencer was on the verge of tears and the sound of Spencer's broken voice was too much for the brunette to bear. "Just…go…"

Ashley stood staring down the Latina but finally gave up seeing that she was going to get nowhere. "Fine…I'll go…but I'm going to find out what is going on…" She slammed the door and headed back to her room.

She ran into her room and threw herself on her bed and began to sob. '_How could things change so quickly? What the fuck is going on???_'

Donna felt her heart hurt as she saw her new roommate crying non-stop. She walked over to the brunette and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "Ashley? Are you ok?"

Ashley continued to cry and buried her head deeper into her bed. She sensed her roommate was still next to her so she raised her head. "Donna…leave me alone."

"I'm sorry…I was just trying to help." Donna returned to her desk and finished her reading.

'_This isn't over._' Ashley thought as she let her sobs subside. '_Not by a long shot._'


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy! So here's chapter six! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Painted By Numbers  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a relationship between two girls if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language and sexual references.

**Chapter Six**

Ashley had a hard time sleeping all night long. She still couldn't understand how things between her and Spencer could change so quickly. '_How can someone who is sending all the signals of how much they like you and totally kissing you just throw you aside so quickly? And for Madison of all people?_'

She left her room and stopped briefly at the blonde's door. She raised her hand to knock but she wasn't sure if she could control her temper if Spencer was actually there. And if Madison were to open the door she might actually have to kill the Latina. '_Later…I will talk to her later…talk to her now! No…later._'

She let a deep sigh leave her body as she turned and headed down the stairs. The leaves blowing across the campus had all her focus as she solemnly walked to her first class. She saw the other girls walking the halls with wide smiles on their faces and she just wanted to scream out. '_How can they be so damn happy? This school is fucked up._'

Entering the classroom she saw that the blonde was sitting with her head in her hands. The glow that had radiated just a day before was gone. Ashley felt her heart go out to Spencer but her anger took over and she slammed her books down causing the blonde to jump. Spencer looked over at Ashley with tired and bloodshot eyes clearly indicating the blonde had just as much trouble sleeping as Ashley did.

Spencer saw Ashley's angry expression and returned her head back to rest in her hands. Ashley wanted to reach out and comfort the girl but she wasn't sure what she would say. She opted for just focusing straight ahead and leaving the blonde to her own thoughts.

The class began and Ashley tried to concentrate on the lesson for that day but would find herself looking over at the blonde on occasion. She would also notice how Spencer would be looking at her at times as well but her head would quickly turn back when Ashley's head looked her way. '_You need to talk to her…shut up._'

After the lesson had ended and the class was instructed to begin work on the assigned problems Ashley couldn't resist the urge any longer to talk to the blonde. She leaned towards Spencer. "What's going on with you?" She whispered.

"Nothing…" Spencer said in a defeated voice.

"Then what happened yesterday? You were going to talk to Madison about us and now there is no us…why?" Ashley whispered angrily.

"Just leave it alone Ashley…talking about it won't change anything…so please just drop it." Spencer looked at Ashley with pleading eyes.

"No…I'm not going to just drop it. I care about you and I thought you cared about me…"

Spencer let out a small whimper and lowered her head.

"Tell me you don't care about me anymore and I will leave you alone with that half-witted bitch you call a girlfriend." Ashley said to the broken girl.

"I…I…" Spencer couldn't finish the sentence and continued to let out silent sobs.

"Tell me." Ashley said beginning to feel her anger dissipate and a feeling of sadness take over her. She was pushing the blonde and Spencer was clearly breaking more and more.

RING

Spencer still hadn't moved and Ashley knelt beside her. "Spencer…" She placed a tender hand on her arm and felt Spencer tense up. '_She doesn't even want me to touch her…this is ridiculous!_'

Ashley tried to move the blonde but she refused to budge. She threw up her hands and knelt again.

"I'm heading to my room…if you care about me then you will meet me there in 10 minutes…if you don't then there's my answer."

Ashley left the room and walked angrily to her room. She didn't care that she would be missing a class because all that mattered right now was if a certain blonde would be joining her. She paced around her room and counted as each second clicked off the clock. As minute ten was approaching, Ashley could feel her heart begin to tighten. '_She doesn't want you…just let her go._'

Ashley threw her books off the desk and pounded her fists into her thighs. She decided that instead of dwelling any longer on the blonde she would just throw herself into her school work. She picked up her textbook from the floor and opened her door. She stepped back in surprise when she found Spencer standing there.

Spencer was in tears and was looking at Ashley with a sad expression. Ashley pulled the blonde inside her room and sat her down on her bed. '_Talk to her dammit!_'

"You came." Ashley said to the blonde. '_Nice start stupid. Just state the obvious._'

Spencer looked down at their feet and didn't say anything. Ashley wasn't sure what to say but now she knew that Spencer did in fact care for her. She really had no time to celebrate because she and Spencer were still in the same situation as before. Spencer was still with Madison and Ashley was not with the blonde.

"Soo…"

"Soo…"

"What happened yesterday?" Ashley asked softly.

"I'm so sorry…" Spencer said before letting another sob escape her throat.

Ashley knelt in front of the blonde and looked up into her blue eyes. "Spence…please tell me…what happened?"

Spencer reached her hand out to stroke Ashley's face and the brunette sighed at the loving touch. "Do we need to talk about it?"

"YOU need to talk about it…You look so exhausted and I don't know why…it would be better if you just told me…"

Spencer nodded softly and laid down on the brunette's bed resting her head against her pillow. She grabbed for Ashley's hand and Ashley joined her on the bed wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Please…tell me…"Ashley said softly into the blonde's ear.

"I told Madison that I couldn't be with her anymore…that…I met someone new…that I met you…and that we wanted to be together…"

Ashley waited for the blonde to continue. '_Just let her talk…you hear me Davies?_'

"She got so upset…she started yelling at how much of a bitch I was…that she wouldn't allow this to happen…she…" Spencer paused. "She threatened to tell my parents about our relationship…if they found out…god…" Spencer said sobbing.

"Shh…" Ashley said kissing the blonde's head.

"Then she told me…that the only way she wouldn't do it…is…if…if I stay with her or…" Spencer became silent.

"Or what?" Ashley asked softly.

"She wanted me to convince you to…this is awful…to sleep with her…"

'_That fucking bitch!_' Ashley thought angrily. "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?"

"Because I don't want you to sleep with her…I couldn't live with myself if you did it for me…"

"And if I did it for us?" Ashley said catching the blonde off guard.

"Why would you do that for us?" Spencer said turning her head to look at the brunette.

"Because I want to be with you…and if this is the only obstacle standing in my way then…"

"No…" Spencer said sternly. "No I won't let you do this."

"Why?"

"Please don't do it. Promise me…" Spencer said with pleading eyes.

"If I don't then you are stuck with that bitch…it would be so easy for me just to…"

"NO."

"Why Spence? You want to be with me don't you?"

"I do…I really do…but…" Spencer paused. "But if you do this…I may not feel the same way about you afterwards. Is that a chance you are willing to take?"

"So what do you suggest we do then? It kills me every time she touches you…" Ashley said bitterly.

"We will figure it out…I don't know how…but we will figure it out. Just remember that I do care about you…" Spencer said kissing Ashley softly on her lips.

Ashley nodded her head and held Spencer for a few minutes longer. She knew that they needed to get back to class before a search party was sent out for them. She reluctantly stood up and helped the blonde stand. They headed out to their next class and tried to maintain a "friendly" distance.

--------------------

'_So Davies…what's it going to be?_' Ashley thought as she sat and stared out the window in the classroom trying to decide what she was going to do. '_That stupid bitch…using Spencer to get into my pants…_'

She jumped slightly when she felt Spencer's hand brush against her forearm as she leaned over to read what was on Ashley's notebook. Spencer laughed slightly when she saw that Ashley had not written a single word of the lecture down but had instead doodled "SC & AD" all over. Ashley smiled at the blonde and shrugged her shoulders.

The last bell rang and they made their way to the dormitory. Ashley waved goodbye to the blonde and headed towards her room to change. She had come to a decision and made her way down the stairs to the next floor. She walked up to the door and raised her hand to knock.

KNOCK KNOCK

The door slowly opened and Ashley let a deep sigh out. "Hey Madison…"


	7. Chapter 7

Howdy! So here's chapter seven! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Painted By Numbers  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a relationship between two girls if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language, some violence, and sexual references.

**Chapter Seven**

"Ashley! What a pleasant surprise…So I'm assuming Spencer talked to you then?" Madison said smiling at the brunette.

"Yeah…I know what I have to do." Ashley said walking past the Latina and sitting on her bed.

Madison closed the door and locked it before turning around to look the brunette up and down. She licked her lips and walked seductively towards Ashley.

'_She looks like a penny-whore or something…gross._' Ashley thought as Madison sat next to her. Madison leaned in to kiss the brunette but was greeted by air. She looked at Ashley who had stood up before Madison's mouth could get anywhere near hers.

"What's the deal Ashley? Are you going to do this or not?" Madison said in a frustrated voice.

Ashley walked over to Madison and let her finger trace down the Latina's chin. She leaned in really close to the Latina and had her mouth only inches away from Madison's. Madison closed her eyes waiting for Ashley to kiss her but instead of warm lips pressing against her own she felt a sharp pain on her cheek.

Ashley pulled her hand back again and this time punched the Latina right in the eye. Madison jumped to her feet and lunged towards the brunette. Ashley moved out of the way and caught the Latina in a chokehold. She held on tightly as the Latina struggled against her.

"You…listen…to…me." Ashley said trying to hold on to the Latina and speak at the same time. "Spencer is breaking up with you…do you understand?"

"Not…gonna happen!" Madison struggled to say.

Ashley squeezed the Latina's throat tighter. "I asked if you understood…say it!"

Madison struggled a few more moments before she gave up. "Fine…it's over…"

Ashley refused to let the Latina free; not until she had her say. "Now…you will leave Spencer and I alone…you will NOT tell her parents that she's gay…and you will stop trying to fuck me!"

"How are you going to stop me?" Madison challenged. She yelped as Ashley once again squeezed.

"If you so much as look at Spencer in a way that I don't like…I will not hesitate to out you to Sister Linda…and guess what chica….if she finds out what you have been up to here…you will no longer be head cheerleader…how does that sound?"

Madison's eyes bulged as she realized that what the brunette was saying made sense. "Fine…FINE. Just please don't tell Sister Linda…" The Latina said defeated.

Ashley smiled and let the Latina go. Madison rubbed her neck and scowled at the brunette. "So we have an understanding now?" Madison nodded. "Good. Well my job here is done…now if you will excuse me I need to go find MY girlfriend."

Ashley laughed as she slammed the Latina's door shut. She practically skipped up the stairs and stood in front of Spencer's door. She smiled widely and knocked softly on the door.

Spencer opened the door to find a VERY happy Ashley. She looked at the brunette with a confused look as Ashley made her way inside. Ashley fell onto Spencer's bed and stretched her arms out.

"What has gotten into you?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"Nothing just had a small rendezvous with one Ms. Madison."

Spencer's face dropped at the mention of the Latina's name. "You didn't…"

Ashley stood and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "No sweetie…I didn't but don't look too shocked if you see Madison walking around with some bruising around her neck and a black eye."

Spencer couldn't help but laugh realizing how Ashley had defended her honor. "So is that why you are so happy? The fact that you were able to inflict pain on Madison?"

"Nope…" Ashley said smiling.

"Then what? Why are you so happy?"

Ashley motioned for the blonde to get closer and whispered in her ear. "You're free…"

"Free? From what?"

"Madison."

Spencer looked at Ashley with a look of shock. "How? You must have really hurt her if she was willing to break it off with me without a problem."

"I have ways with words…but you need to let me know if she bothers you at all. I'll take care of her."

"My hero…" Spencer said pulling Ashley in for a deep kiss. Ashley let her tongue brush over the blonde's lips and sighed when Spencer's mouth allowed her tongue to enter. They kissed over and over until both girls were completely out of breath. They rested their foreheads together and smiled.

"So…Spencer Carlin…since you are now unattached…would you like to be my girlfriend?" Ashley asked softly.

"Of course baby…of course." Spencer said kissing the brunette again.

They could have stayed like that all night long but Spencer reluctantly had to send the brunette to her room.

--------------------

Ashley walked inside her room and gave a hug to Donna who was sitting at her desk reading. Donna looked at the brunette with a shocked look and watched as Ashley made her way around the room whistling a tune she was unfamiliar with.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked the giddy brunette.

"No reason."

"Last night you were bawling and tonight you have this beauty pageant grin on your face…what gives? Are you bipolar or something?"

Ashley laughed as she pulled a pair of boxers and a t-shirt out for her to wear to bed. "No…I'm not bipolar. Just very happy right now." Ashley began to change and giggled as Donna quickly returned her attention to her book.

"Well I'm glad you aren't upset anymore…"

"Thanks D. Now I'm off to dream a little dream…"

"Please nothing dirty…or else I am going to have to find some earplugs or something."

Ashley winked at the smaller girl as she slid into bed. "I think you should go find yourself a set of earplugs tonight…I feel a REALLY good dream coming on." Ashley exclaimed as she placed her head on her pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

Howdy! So here's chapter eight! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Author:** Mel  
**Copyright:** 2007  
**Title:** Painted By Numbers  
**Rating**: PG-13

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a relationship between two girls if you don't like that sort of thing then please discontinue reading. This chapter contains some strong language and sexual references.

**Chapter Eight**

"Oh Darling!" Ashley called out as she knocked on Spencer's door.

The blonde opened the door and had a little bed head going on. "Good morning Ash. It's really early…why are you up?"

"Woke up and just couldn't wait to see you." Ashley said smiling at the blonde.

"Come on." Spencer said letting the brunette inside. Ashley made her way in and plopped herself down on Spencer's bed.

Spencer yawned and fell back on her bed letting her hand rest on Ashley's stomach. Ashley shivered as Spencer's hand played with her shirt buttons.

"So how does it feel?" Ashley asked the blonde.

"How does what feel?" Spencer asked softly.

"Being my girlfriend?"

Spencer let one of her fingers sneak into the opening between two of the buttons and let her finger graze the brunette's stomach.

'_Damn….that feels sooo good…_' Ashley thought as she watched Spencer's hand on her shirt.

"Well…I guess…I feel…the same?" Spencer said smiling.

"The same? How can you even compare me to Madison? I am perfect." Ashley said proudly.

"Yeah perfect." Spencer muttered as she closed her eyes.

Ashley leaned over and traced her finger over Spencer's jaw and saw the blonde shiver slightly. She pushed her lips to Spencer's and let her tongue trace the blonde's lower lip. '_She tastes so sweet…_'

Spencer was still slightly asleep and instinctively pulled Ashley harder into her body. Their lips collided over and over as Ashley's hands moved to the bottom of Spencer's shirt. She let her fingers move underneath and traced her fingers over the blonde's stomach. She moved her hand up the blonde's body and found nothing covering the blonde's beautifully full breasts.

Spencer moaned and quickly pulled away from Ashley. Ashley looked at Spencer with a look of concern and Spencer sat up covering her chest.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that." Ashley said running her hand through her hair. '_Stupid! Handsy Ashley just had to show up didn't she?_'

"It's ok…I just…I don't want to rush into anything you know?" Spencer said biting her lip.

"I get that. I'll take it slow. Anything you want sweetie." Ashley said placing her hand on Spencer's.

Spencer smiled back at Ashley and kissed her hand. She stood and grabbed her uniform, her shampoo and body wash.

"I'm going to take my shower…I'll be right back." Spencer said winking at the brunette.

"Need a hand? I am a really good back scrubber." Ashley said smiling widely. '_I'm pretty good at a lot of things…_'

"You…stay." Spencer said pointing at the brunette. She left her room and disappeared out of sight.

Ashley threw her hands up in the air in defeat and let out a heavy sigh. She looked around Spencer's room while she waited. She saw a few picture frames with what she assumed was the blonde's family. Her room was in complete order which was a total contrast to Ashley's room of disarray.

After what seemed a lifetime Spencer appeared back in her room and had a towel wrapped around her head. Ashley watched as the blonde sat down on her bed and began to towel dry her hair. Ashley scooted over and took over the task for the blonde. Spencer sighed as Ashley massaged her head.

Ashley threw the towel to the side and kissed Spencer on her cheek. Spencer turned her head and kissed Ashley softly on her lips.

"So you ready for school?" Spencer asked Ashley softly.

"No." Ashley said pouting.

"Come on…we should head out." Spencer said standing and grabbing her bag.

Ashley groaned and got off Spencer's bed. She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed the blonde out of the room. They made their way down the hall and to their classes.

---------------------

"Let's sit over there." Spencer said pointing to the corner of the cafeteria.

They made their way over and sat down side by side. Ashley looked at her so-called meal and poked it with her fork.

"I think it's alive." Ashley whispered to Spencer. "I swear it just moved."

"Here. Have half of my sandwich." Spencer broke her sandwich in half and handed it over to the brunette.

"Thanks sweetie." Ashley said smiling at the blonde.

Spencer blushed and returned her focus back to her lunch. She finished her sandwich and began to drink from her water bottle.

Ashley glanced over and watched as Spencer licked her lips getting the last remnants of the water. '_Don't think dirty thoughts…don't think dirty thoughts…mmm…_'

Spencer caught Ashley's gaze and laughed at the look that was all over the brunette's face.

Ashley let her hand fall down in between the two and tapped the bench. Spencer lowered her hand and entangled their fingers together. Ashley squeezed lightly and smiled at Spencer.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Ashley whispered into Spencer's ear. '_Actually I'd like to do much more than that._'

"I know sweetie…later." Spencer whispered back.

Ashley nodded her head and felt a squeeze from the blonde. She squeezed back and continued to poke her "lunch."

RING

"Well it's time for class." Spencer said gathering her trash. "Let's get a move on."

"Where ever you lead I will follow unless of course it takes a LOT of work then I may just give you some heartfelt encouragement instead."

"Mmmhmm." Spencer said shaking her head and smiling.

Ashley got to her feet and followed Spencer to the door. She turned around to throw something away when she ran right into Madison.

"Watch it…oh it's you…sorry…" Madison said quickly before walking away.

"Did Madison just apologize to you?" Spencer asked Ashley. Ashley nodded her head and started her way out of the cafeteria. Spencer grabbed her forearm and turned the brunette towards her. "What exactly did you do to her? I honestly don't think I have ever heard her apologize to ANYONE."

"Well you never want to be on the other end of a Davies chokehold that's for sure." Ashley said smiling proudly. "It's a very persuasive negotiation tactic."

"I bet it is." Spencer looked around the room to make sure it was empty and quickly kissed Ashley on the lips. Ashley couldn't help but beam at the blonde for making such a bold move.

---------------------

"So you aren't going to watch practice today?" Spencer asked with a pout as she lay next to Ashley on her bed.

Ashley let her fingers stroke the blonde's arm softly. "I have to get some homework done. Believe me I would much rather be watching you cheer and be all peppy." Ashley said smiling at the blonde. '_Not to mention you will be all sweaty and wearing those little tiny shorts that I love so much._'

"Fine. But you better get some good grades on that homework." Spencer said pointing at the brunette.

Ashley nodded her head and kissed Spencer's forehead before standing up. She felt Spencer pull her back to her and nearly melted as Spencer's lips met her own. '_Come on Davies! Time is money!_'

"I have to go now…I'll be here after your practice…I promise." Ashley said with a hand on her heart and one in the air.

"You better." Spencer yelled out as Ashley slipped out of her room.

Ashley closed the door and headed out of the building. She made her way over to the administration building and was in search of her new favorite person here at St. Catherine's.

KNOCK KNOCK

"It's open." Sandy's voice sang loudly.

Ashley opened the door and found Sandy unpacking a few large boxes that had "School Uniform" written on the side.

"Hideous aren't they?" Sandy asked as he held one of the plaid skirts in the air.

"Definitely hideous. Just imagine having to wear that day in and day out. I can just feel my coolness washing away every minute I have to be confined in that stupid thing."

Sandy laughed and nodded his head in understanding. "So what brings you by one of my many offices?"

"Well…I was hoping I could get your help with something."

"Ok you have my attention. What is it exactly that I will be helping you with? And better question how much will I get paid?"

"Well I really don't have any money but…I could work something out I guess…I mean if that works for you."

"I guess I could use a hand around here." He looked around the room and frowned. "My job is really pathetic isn't it?" He shook his head and returned his attention back to Ashley. "Ok so spill…what is that you need ol' Sandy here to help you with?"

Ashley clapped her hands together and smiled. "It's like this…."

--------------------

"Where are we?" Spencer asked as she made her way down the hallway and stairs with a blindfold over her eyes.

"Shh…I don't want anyone to catch us…" Ashley whispered to the blonde.

They made their way across the campus and were near the service entrance of the administration building. Ashley felt around for the key Sandy left and nearly jumped for joy when her fingers grazed over the small piece of metal.

She slipped the key in and opened the door. She led Spencer down the hallway and stopped at one of the rooms. She tried the handle and the door slowly swung open. Ashley looked around and smiled at how perfect the room looked. '_Sandy is the best! God I love gay men!_'

Ashley closed the door and slid the blindfold off of Spencer's face. Spencer let her eyes adjust to the dark and she clutched her chest completely taken back by the scene.

The room was set up where a small blanket and a picnic basket were set up in the middle of the room. There was a red rose in a small vase that was positioned on the blanket. Ashley made her way over to the picnic basket and pulled out a lighter to light the candles around the room.

Ashley led Spencer to the blanket and instructed the girl to have a seat. Spencer sat down and watched as Ashley moved over to the wall and rolled out a projector screen.

"What are you up to?" Spencer asked as Ashley positioned the screen right in front of them.

Ashley didn't answer and headed to the back of the room where Sandy had set up the movie projector. She went over and pushed the play button. The screen lit up and Ashley returned back to sit next to Spencer. The girls watched as an old silent movie began on the screen. Spencer smiled at Ashley and reached for the brunette's hand.

Ashley pulled a couple of pillows to create a makeshift backrest for the two girls as they watched the screen. Spencer cuddled up closer to Ashley and wrapped her arm around her waist. They watched the entire movie wrapped in each other's arms.

As the screen went blank, Ashley nudged Spencer softly and stood. She moved everything back to its original place and blew out the candles. She reached for Spencer's hand and they silently made their way back to Spencer's room.

Once the door shut Ashley felt herself being pushed up against the door. Spencer kissed the brunette softly and smiled when the blonde licked her lips.

"You did all that for me?" Spencer asked softly against Ashley's lips.

"Yes I did."

"Thank you…It was really sweet…I loved it."

"Well I'm glad." Ashley said smiling. '_Now let's get to the loving!...Shhh..._'

Spencer kissed Ashley again and again. She groaned when she realized that Ashley needed to get back to her room before Donna sent up a red flag to Sister Linda.

"Ash…You should go." Spencer said sadly.

"I know…" Ashley pulled Spencer in for another kiss. "To be continued…" She said smiling as she pulled back from the blonde.

"Most definitely." Spencer said softly watching her girlfriend make her way out of her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy All! Here's the next chapter in this one…sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

Spencer woke up suddenly when she heard a tapping on her door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about two in the morning. She groaned and listened again for the tapping. She swung her legs around to the side of her bed when once again she heard the tapping.

She moved to the door slowly and wasn't sure if she should open the door. She put her face to the door and listened. The tapping kept going and Spencer was beginning to get very frustrated.

She took a deep breath and swung the door open to find Ashley on the ground with a pen in her hand moving it back and forth slowly. The blonde looked down at her girlfriend with a bewildered look.

"What do you think you are doing?" Spencer whispered at the brunette.

"Was I doing something?" Ashley asked feigning ignorance.

"It's two in the morning Ash…I need to sleep." Spencer said leaning against her doorframe.

"You have this glow coming off of you from this angle…"

Spencer laughed and kneeled down next to Ashley. "You really need to find a hobby."

"You are my hobby" Ashley said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really? Well how about you find an additional hobby so that you don't wake me up in the middle of the night when you can't sleep."

"You know what would REALLY help me sleep?" Ashley said smiling widely.

"Well from the look on your face I don't think you are talking about 'sleep.'" Spencer said shaking her head.

'_Am I that transparent?_' "Hey you perverted person you! I just wanted to snuggle…" Ashley said offended.

"Yeah I'm sure that's all you wanted to do…" Spencer said pulling the brunette to her feet. "Come on Ash."

They walked inside Spencer's room and Spencer fell back onto her bed. Ashley hopped on the bed next to the blonde and began to bounce her body up and down on the bed. Spencer groaned and reached out to keep the brunette from moving.

"Ashley…please stop…"

"But you're bed is so comfy and bouncy Spence. You know how much fun we could have on this thing?"

"Is that all you think about?" Spencer said tiredly.

"No….I have other thoughts that run through this brilliant head of mine." Ashley said smiling at the blonde.

"Enlighten me." Spencer said leaning her head on her elbow and looking sideways at the brunette.

"Well…umm…oh…no…there's…hmm…"

"See I was right." Spencer said with a knowing smile.

"Hey my mind is in a state of rest right now…" Ashley said winking at the blonde. '_Besides I can totally see your nipples through that shirt and it's very hard to focus on anything else._'

"Well why don't you come over here and we can put both of our minds at a state of rest for the next few hours." Spencer said reaching for Ashley's hand. She pulled the brunette into her body and slid her arm around Ashley's waist.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer and kissed her forehead. She smiled into the darkness and listened to Spencer breathe. '_She's so beautiful…_'

-------------------

"Pssst…" Ashley whispered at Spencer during their history class. "Psssssst."

Spencer looked over at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "What?" The blonde mouthed at the brunette.

Ashley stretched her arms up and out letting a piece of paper fall to the ground. Spencer shook her head and reached down to the pick up the paper. She unfolded the paper and read.

_Do you like me? Y or N CHOOSE ONE!_

Spencer looked back at Ashley and saw that the brunette was putting all her focus on the front of the room. She bit her pen and circled her answer. She folded the paper back up and placed the note onto Ashley's desk.

Ashley looked down and had a look of surprise as if she hadn't seen it before. She opened the note and sent Spencer a wide grin. She scribbled on the paper and sent the note back to the blonde.

_Do you think I'm hot? Y or N_

Spencer sighed and circled her answer and sent the note back. Ashley blew a kiss to Spencer and scribbled on the paper. She gave the note back to Spencer again.

_Doesn't Sister Carol have THE fastest ass? Y or N DON'T LIE!!!_

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous question and Sister Carol looked up from her desk. She looked at Spencer and Spencer sent an apologetic look towards the nun. Satisfied that there was nothing going on Sister Carol resumed her grading while the rest of the class read.

Spencer made sure Sister Carol's focus was back on the paper before she turned her head to Ashley.

"What is wrong with you?" She mouthed at her girlfriend.

Ashley shrugged and smiled. "I didn't do anything." Ashley mouthed back at the blonde.

"You need to behave." Spencer mouthed giving Ashley a stern look.

Ashley pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled quickly. She sent the note to Spencer and Spencer couldn't help but laugh nervously. She glanced back down at the note and shook her head.

_You going to spank me if I don't behave?_

Ashley bit her pen as she saw her girlfriend become flustered at the question.

RING

Spencer shoved the note into her bag and pulled Ashley's arm leading them out of the room. Ashley tried to keep her balance as she was shoved into what she believed was a closet of some sort. '_Oh god she's going to take advantage of me…yay!_'

She felt Spencer's lips on her neck as her back hit the hard wall. She couldn't see anything around her but really didn't care. Spencer pulled her into a fierce kiss that made Ashley's knees give out. She held onto Spencer's shoulders to keep her balance.

The girls were knocked out of their make out by the sound of the door knob jiggling.

KNOCK KNOCK

They stood there holding onto each other as they frantically tried to figure out an escape route. '_See this is why you don't make out in closets! There's never a clear path for an escape…_'

KNOCK KNOCK

"Open this door…whoever is in there…" They heard a stern voice yelling through the door.

"What do we do?" Spencer said a look of worry on her face. She was clearly worried that if she and Ashley were caught doing anything inappropriate that her parents would find out for sure.

"Let me handle this." Ashley said pushing Spencer to the corner of the closet. She took a breath and opened the door.

"What are you doing in there young lady?" A smaller woman asked her with her hands on her hips waiting for the brunette's response.

"You know it's the funniest thing…I was looking for the bathroom and my vision just went completely blurry…I think I may have had a calling from God…I could have sworn I heard a voice coming from this direction." Ashley pointed into the closet. "I figured God wanted us to talk one on one to discuss my purpose here at St. Catherine's."

Spencer held in a laugh as she listened to the ridiculous words that were coming from her girlfriend's mouth.

"Ms…"

"Davies, ma'am." Ashley said politely.

"Ms. Davies…we do not joke about such matters here at St. Catherine's so next time you want to do whatever it is you were doing in that closet I would appreciate it if you didn't bring God into it." She walked off in a huff and the brunette waited until the smaller woman had rounded the corner before she broke out in a fit of laughter.

Spencer looked around to make sure the close was clear before she walked out of the closet and lightly slapped Ashley on the arm.

"Why did you say that?" She said trying not to laugh. "That was the worst lie I have ever heard…."

"Hey…I saved your cute behind didn't I?" Ashley said smiling at the blonde. "Besides I wasn't the one taking advantage of her girlfriend in a closet."

"You started it with all that teasing…" Spencer said pointing at the brunette.

"Oh you wanted me…I didn't even have to pull out the big guns to get you all over me." Ashley said smiling proudly.

"Come on." Spencer said dragging the brunette to their next class.

--------------------

Ashley was making her way around the campus after the last class of the day trying to blow off some time while Spencer had to stay after to work on a project with one of their teachers. She made her way past a large building and saw a smaller building and heard a muffled beat coming out.

She walked closer to the building listening as the beat grew louder. She turned the corner and opened the door. The music hit her hard as she followed it down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway there was a door that was slightly ajar and Ashley peeked inside to see three girls rocking out. A tall red head was playing the bass, an athletic Latina was playing the drums, and a thin black haired girl was playing lead guitar.

She listened to the beats and found herself tapping her feet to the rhythm. After the song ended, Ashley opened the door and knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK

The girls jumped slightly as they saw Ashley standing in the doorway.

"You scared us." The black haired girl said holding her guitar tightly to her body.

"Sorry about that. I just heard you guys playing when I was walking by and thought I would check out where the music was coming from. You guys are pretty good."

"We aren't too bad…course we don't have a singer so we kind of are just instrumental right now…not really much to work with." The Latina said leaning against her drums.

"So do you play?" The red head asked Ashley placing her bass on its stand.

"A little…" Ashley said shrugging.

"Can you sing?" The black haired girl asked hopefully.

"Yeah…I guess…" Ashley said again shrugging.

"Well try something out…" The red head said handing a mic to Ashley.

"Umm…actually…I'd rather not…" Ashley said handing the mic back to the red head.

"Oh…ok…if that's what you want."

"Do you guys have a name yet?" Ashley said changing the subject.

"We were leaning towards 'The Birds'…blame Janet over there…" The red head said pointing at the Latina. "She has this weird obsession with Alfred Hitchcock."

"Interesting. Well I'm Ashley." She held out her hand and the black haired girl shook her hand first.

"I'm Julie…on the drums there is Janet but we call her 'Arms'…and this is Roxanne but she likes to go by 'Roxy'…"

Ashley raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Latina. "Why do they call you 'Arms'?"

Janet raised her arms and struck a body building pose revealing the biggest guns Ashley had seen on a girl. The girl was thin but her arms were like perfect specimens.

"Hey umm…we are going to actually take a break but if you change your mind about singing or playing with us we usually play here everyday after school. So feel free to stop by to listen or join in." Julie said putting her guitar down.

"Yeah I'll definitely think about it. Well it was nice meeting you girls." Ashley said making her way out.

"Nice meeting you too" She heard yelled back to her as she walked down the hallway.

'_Well Spence said I needed a hobby…I think I found one…_' Ashley thought smiling. '_But The Birds? Could anyone come up with a worse name for a band?_'


	10. Chapter 10

Howdy! Ok here's the next chapter in this one…enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten**

Ashley and Spencer were lying on Spencer's bed kissing each other softly. They had been like this for the past hour since Spencer had finished working on her project and Ashley had returned from her encounter with 'The Birds'.

Spencer kissed Ashley softly on her mouth again and let her hands run through the brunette's curls. Ashley pressed her tongue against Spencer's lips begging for entry. Spencer parted her lips to allow Ashley's tongue inside and both girls moaned at the sensation and electricity that was running through their bodies.

Ashley was beginning to forget about Spencer's wanting to take it slow and her hand slid down the blonde's back and squeezed her behind. Her other hand took the opposite direction and slid up Spencer's back to her bra clasp and she expertly released it.

Spencer failed to notice the new slack in her bra and Ashley's hand on her behind and continued to kiss Ashley over and over. Ashley let her hand move to the front of Spencer's body and pushed the bra upwards to reveal Spencer's breasts.

Her hand moved over the blonde's breasts and began to play with Spencer's nipple. Spencer gasped into Ashley's mouth at the sensation that was making its way from her breast to her center.

Ashley pushed Spencer onto her back and began to push her shirt up to reveal Spencer's breasts to her fully. She released her lips from Spencer's and lowered her head down to kiss Spencer's breast softly. Spencer was lost in the feeling that Ashley was creating inside of her and bit her lip when Ashley's mouth made contact with her nipple.

"Oh my god…" Spencer whispered huskily into the room.

Ashley continued to kiss and suck on Spencer's breasts causing Spencer to become more and more aroused. Ashley could hear Spencer's moans coming louder and stronger as she moved along her breasts and she began to lower her mouth to Spencer's skirt.

She reached out her hand to undo the skirt on the blonde's hips. Spencer's hand caught Ashley's wrist and ceased her movements.

"Stop…" Spencer said watching Ashley intently.

Ashley quickly sat back and looked up at Spencer with a look of concern. "I'm sorry Spence…I got carried away…"

Spencer gave Ashley a reassuring smile and motioned for her to move back up so that she was next to her. Ashley obliged and lowered her head onto Spencer's shoulder. She kissed the blonde's shoulder and trailed a finger along Spencer's exposed stomach.

"That tickles…" Spencer said giggling.

"I really am sorry…" Ashley said softly. "I know you want to take this slow…but you are just so damn irresistible."

Spencer smiled and kissed Ashley's forehead. "I know it's not easy for you sweetie…believe me…I'll be ready soon…"

Ashley kissed Spencer's shoulder again and wrapped her arm around her waist. "It's ok…I can wait…" Ashley looked up at Spencer and smiled. '_Liar! You so want to get laid right now…shut it!_'

Spencer lowered her head and kissed Ashley on her lips. Ashley's tongue slid across Spencer's lips finally making its way inside the blonde's mouth. Spencer groaned into Ashley's mouth and pulled back smiling.

"Ok we need to stop that…and I should change out of this uniform." Spencer said kissing Ashley's forehead and standing up.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Ashley asked as her eyes followed Spencer across her room.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love hearing you call me beautiful?" Spencer said winking at Ashley. Ashley smiled back at Spencer as she watched the blonde undress.

Spencer unbuttoned her shirt and laid it on her desk chair. Ashley's breath picked up as Spencer removed the loose bra from her shoulders and tossed the bra on the desk. She reached inside a drawer and pulled out a sports bra to wear. She slipped the bra on and Ashley frowned slightly as Spencer reached back into her drawer to pull on a t-shirt.

Spencer grabbed a pair of cheerleading shorts and dropped her skirt revealing a pair of light blue panties. Ashley turned her head sideways and admired Spencer's assets. Spencer turned around to find Ashley watching her and began to blush. She slipped on the shorts and put her hair up in a sloppy bun.

She went back to her bed and lay down next to Ashley. Ashley resumed her position from earlier throwing an arm over Spencer's waist. She nuzzled her face into Spencer's neck and kissed the blonde softly.

"I didn't tell you about what happened to me today." Ashley said playing with the bottom of Spencer's t-shirt.

"What happened sweetie?"

"Well I was wandering around because SOMEONE had to be all helpful and studious after class…" Spencer pinched Ashley on the arm. "Ow…anyways…so I was wandering around and found this building and there was music coming out of it."

"Hmm…where was the building?"

"It was more towards the other side of campus…"

"You really ventured out there huh?" Spencer said smiling.

"Well I was REALLY bored…so I went inside and found some girls playing…there were three girls in the band…they called themselves 'The Birds'." Ashley said chuckling.

"The Birds? Weird name…so what happened then?" Spencer said tracing her finger over Ashley's arm.

"I kind of startled them…but they were pretty cool about me showing up out of the blue…"

"Were they any good?"

"Yeah they were…but they don't have a singer…they asked me if I sang and I kind of just said yeah…they asked me to sing something but I didn't."

"Why not?" Spencer said softly.

"I don't know…I've always felt a little self-conscious about my singing voice."

"I would love to hear you sing something."

"Well…how bout you come with me tomorrow and you can meet the girls and I will sing something…for you." Ashley said smiling at Spencer.

"Aww…that's so romantic."

"Yeah well I'm Ms. Romance what can I say?" Ashley said shrugging.

"Obviously not Ms. Modest though…" Spencer joked.

"Ms. Modest never gets any action so that just wouldn't work."

Spencer shook her head and pulled Ashley tighter into her body. She could tell that Ashley really was trying to let her take her time with how far they went physically. She knew that the time was getting very close for them to take their relationship to a new level. She was terrified that Ashley wouldn't feel the same way about her though and that was the main reason why she kept stopping Ashley's advances.

Spencer knew she wanted Ashley as much as Ashley wanted her but she wanted to make sure that Ashley was going to be around for awhile. She guessed that all that time dating someone like Madison really made her more insecure about herself and how intimate she got with people.

She kissed Ashley on the forehead and they lay there together just listening to each other breathe. It was a very relaxing moment and both girls ended up falling asleep.

--------------------

Ashley opened her eyes and saw that the room was now completely dark. She raised her head slightly and noticed that she had drooled onto Spencer's t-shirt. '_Way to go Davies! Drool much?_'

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked around the room. Her eyes wandered over to see the clock and saw that it was close to midnight. She looked back at Spencer and pushed a strand of blonde hair aside that had fallen into Spencer's eyes. The soft touch made Spencer let out a soft moan and Ashley could feel her insides melt.

She pressed her thighs together to try to calm the feeling. She jumped slightly when she felt a soft hand travel along her arm. She looked back up at Spencer and saw that her eyes were still closed.

Spencer's hand traveled across Ashley's chest and rested on her breast. Ashley wasn't sure if Spencer was awake but didn't say a word afraid she might stop the moment.

Spencer's other hand found Ashley's hand and brought it to her body. She pushed the hand down her stomach to the place in between her legs. Ashley let out a silent groan as she felt the warmth that was coming from Spencer's center. Spencer whimpered slightly when Ashley pushed her hand forward applying pressure to Spencer's center.

Spencer's hips began to move back and forth against Ashley's hand. Spencer's breath was picking up as she rocked her hips harder and harder.

Ashley couldn't help but watch as her girlfriend moved against her hand. She started to begin to worry that she was taking advantage of Spencer while she was not of sound mind. '_Davies you better not take that hand away…_'

Guilt over the thought that Spencer wasn't ready caused Ashley to pull her hand away. She heard Spencer groan in frustration as she slept.

Ashley shook her head at the fact that she was the one to pull back this time. She was afraid that her control would disappear and she knew that she had to get out of that room before she couldn't stop herself.

Ashley leaned over and kissed Spencer softly on her lips before standing. She pulled the blanket up and covered Spencer's body before heading to her own room.

She opened the door and closed it quietly and made her way to her dresser. She changed quickly into her boxers and a wife beater and walked as silently as she could to her bed. She fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling as the memories of what just took place played over and over in her mind.

Her hand began to drift down her body as she remembered how soft Spencer's skin was underneath her lips. She remembered the heat that was radiating from the blonde's center and bit her lip wondering how her first time with Spencer would be.

She reached her hand inside her boxers to find herself extremely wet. She couldn't believe how much Spencer got to her. She had never felt this strongly about a girl. Aiden used to call her a player because she would bed a different girl every other night. She knew that for her age she was far more experienced than she should be.

Thinking about all the flings she had back in L.A. made her realize just how special her relationship with Spencer was. She wanted to wait for her to be ready. She needed Spencer to be ready because she wanted their first time together to be memorable.

Ashley pulled back her hand and buried her face in her pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep to dream of her beautiful blonde girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

Howdy! Here's the next chapter for this one….the next update may be awhile…but I will update as soon as I can. Song in this one is Young Love "Closer to You"….Enjoy!

------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

Ashley was in Spencer's room watching the blonde get ready for school. She really wanted to move faster with Spencer but she knew that she would just have to wait until the blonde was ready.

"So I was thinking I was going to audition for that band…" Ashley said lying on her back with her hands behind her head.

"Yeah?" Spencer said turning to face her girlfriend.

"Yup…and….I would really like you to be there…" Ashley said looking down at her feet.

Spencer sat next to the brunette and picked up her chin placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I will definitely be there."

Ashley smiled widely and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. She kissed Spencer on her lips over and over and eventually they were having a full on make out session. Ashley's tongue fought for dominance in the blonde's mouth and with a deep groan Spencer let the brunette take over.

Spencer's hands were in Ashley's thick curls and were bringing the brunette in as close as she could. Ashley lowered her hands to the edge of Spencer's shirt letting her fingers glide across the skin underneath.

Spencer let out a guttural moan and Ashley felt herself getting more and more excited. She slid her hand further underneath Spencer's shirt letting her fingers trace the outline of the blonde's bra. She lost all thoughts of taking it slow and covered Spencer's breast with her hand while her other hand slid down past the blonde's skirt.

"Stop…" Spencer groaned as Ashley's hand made its way up her thigh.

Ashley snapped out of her lustful daze and realized how far she had taken it. She removed her hands and sat up pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry Spencer…" She said looking down at her feet.

Spencer straightened her shirt and placed a caring hand on the brunette's. She used her other hand to gently caress Ashley's face coaxing the brunette to look up at her.

Ashley raised her head and looked deep into Spencer's deep blue eyes and saw that she wasn't upset. She let out a sigh of relief and kissed Spencer's hand that was caressing her cheek.

"We should get going…" Spencer said smiling at Ashley. She stood and pulled the brunette to her feet.

Ashley nodded and grabbed her bag and Spencer's. They headed to their classes and gave each other longing and caring glances throughout the day.

After the last period of the day Spencer headed off to her cheerleading practice while Ashley headed back towards her room. She wanted to get her guitar and practice a little before heading to her audition and hopefully her new band.

She walked inside her room and saw Donna at her desk reading her book. She ignored the smaller girl and picked up her guitar case. She opened it and smiled at the beautiful guitar that her father had given her a few years earlier. It was a beautiful black acoustic guitar that she had adored when she first saw it in the window of the store.

She picked it up out of its case and sat on the edge of her bed. She spent a few minutes tuning the guitar since she hadn't played it in quite some time and Donna looked over silently. Ashley began to strum the guitar and hum along to the sounds trying to get back in the rhythm of playing and singing.

Donna watched in amazement as Ashley played the guitar so effortlessly and admired how beautiful the brunette's voice was. Ashley felt the eyes of her smaller roommate on her and looked up to see Donna's mouth slight agape.

Ashley laughed and stopped playing. "Care bear….your mouth's open."

Donna snapped out of her trance and closed her mouth glaring at the brunette. She quickly turned around and continued to read.

Ashley glanced at the clock and figured that the blonde would be out of her practice soon. She changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a tight vintage t-shirt. She slipped on some boots and looked herself over in the mirror. She looked like a rock star she thought staring at her reflection.

She put her guitar back in its case and made her way out the door. She stopped at the blonde's room and knocked lightly. The door opened and Spencer stood against the door smiling widely.

"Ohhh…don't we look like a rock star…" She said giggling.

Ashley winked and posed for the blonde. "That's the whole idea…"

"You ready to head over?" Spencer asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes ma'am…" Ashley said picking up her guitar case.

Spencer and Ashley made their way out of the dorm and headed towards the building where the band was playing. They heard the sounds of music coming from the building and made their way inside. Spencer reached for Ashley's hand and kissed it lightly. Ashley smiled at the blonde and leaned over to kiss her softly.

"You ready?" Spencer asked against Ashley's ear causing chills to run up and down the brunette's spine.

"Yup…" Ashley said in reply.

Ashley pulled back and they continued down the hallway getting closer to the source of the music. Ashley pushed the door open and waved towards Julie who caught the movement of the two new girls out of the corner of her eye.

"So…you're back." Julie said smiling at Ashley. "And you brought a friend…"

Spencer blushed and looked down as the three other girls looked her over. Ashley felt a little surge of jealousy go through her body as the other girls took in the beauty of her girlfriend but the feeling passed quickly.

"I was hoping I could maybe audition…since you know…you're in need of a singer…" Ashley said placing her guitar case on the ground.

"Yeah…definitely…" Roxanne said making room for the brunette.

Spencer looked around the room and spotted a stool in the corner of the room. She walked over and picked it up carrying it over to watch her girlfriend play.

Ashley walked over to the girls and talked about some of the chords and beats she was going to need for the song.

"Hey that sounds familiar…" Janet said as she heard the brunette hum the tune of the song. "Wait…that's a Young Love song isn't it?"

Ashley nodded her head and smiled thankful that the girls knew the song. "So you think you guys got it?"

The girls nodded and took their places. Ashley picked up her guitar and placed the strap over her shoulder letting the weight sink into her body.

She walked up to the mic and smiled at her girlfriend before starting the song. Spencer watched in amazement as Ashley's hands glided over the strings of her guitar.

The other girls joined into the song and Spencer began to bounce her head along. Ashley placed her face next to the mic as she started to sing the lyrics that she had memorized.

_If I put my hand out,  
would you put yours in mine?  
All of our answers,   
questions in time.  
Don't let your fears try to tear us apart.   
_

Spencer stopped her head and listened to Ashley's voice as she sang to her. Her heart skipped at the last verse and she sat listening even more intently to the song.

_I want to get closer to you,  
I'm on the outside looking in.  
Tell me our love is real,  
You know that I will understand.  
I want to get closer to you.  
(Closer to you)  
I want to get closer to you.  
(Closer to you)_

Ashley looked over at Spencer and noticed how the blonde was sitting quietly. She wasn't sure if she had made the right choice of song because she wanted to sing this to Spencer to show her how she was feeling. She continued to sing and never took her eyes off the blonde.

_This is bigger, bigger than you or me.  
(than you or me)  
In these grains of sand waiting by the sea,  
We'll let the current wash us away._

The other girls watched as Ashley sang to the blonde and looked at each other with curious glances.

_I wanna get closer to you,  
I'm on the outside looking in.  
Tell me our love is real,  
You know that I will understand.  
I wanna get closer to you.  
(Closer to you.)  
I wanna get closer to you.  
(Closer to you.)_

Spencer could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she listened to Ashley sing. Her brown eyes never left her blue eyes and everything seemed to fade away just leaving her and Ashley in focus.

_If I put my hand out,  
would you put yours in mine?  
(dont let your fears try to tear us apart)  
All of our answers,  
questions in time.  
(dont let your fears try to tear us apart) _

Janet began to play harder as the drum beat picked up towards the end of the song. She loved playing these kinds of songs and relished in the feeling that they had found themselves a singer.

_I want to get closer to you.  
(Closer to you)  
I want to get closer to you.  
(Closer to you)  
I'm on the outside looking in  
(Closer to you)  
I want to get closer to you._

Ashley saw a small tear fall down the blonde's face and closed her eyes as she sang the last verses of the song.

_I imagine how you feel,  
To be the only thing thats real.  
If you would let me in,  
Then I would know for sure._

I imagine how you feel,  
To be the only thing thats real.  
If you would let me in,  
Then I would know for sure.

The song came to an end and Ashley opened her eyes to find Spencer gone. She looked around the room frantically and saw no sign of the blonde.

"Shit…" She said under her breath.

"Is everything ok?" Julie asked noticing the quick exit of the blonde and the panicked look on the brunette.

"No…I have to go…" Ashley said putting her guitar back in its case.

"Hey!" Julie yelled out to Ashley as she made her way out of the room quickly. Ashley turned around and impatiently looked at the girl. "Welcome to the band…hope you two are ok…"

Ashley nodded and rushed back to Spencer's room. She leaned her head against the wooden door and took a deep breath. She raised her hand and knocked softly.

A few minutes later the door opened and Spencer looked at her with sad eyes. She opened the door wider and let the brunette inside.

Ashley sat cautiously on the blonde's bed and watched as Spencer leaned against her desk. She refused to look at the brunette and Ashley was sure she had completely screwed everything up.

"I'm sorry…" Ashley said breaking the silence.

Spencer looked up and shook her head. "You don't have to be sorry…I'm sorry…"

Ashley quickly stood and wrapped her arms around Spencer holding her tightly. "Baby…you have nothing to be sorry about…it was a stupid thing for me to do…I wasn't thinking…." Ashley said stroking her hair.

"I didn't know you felt that way…" Spencer said whispering against Ashley's skin.

"I really care about you." Ashley said pulling back and placing her forehead against Spencer's. "I don't want to rush you though…but I'm impatient and this is all new to me…you're my first girlfriend…" Ashley admitted softly.

"I care about you too…" Spencer said leaning forward kissing the brunette. "I guess I was afraid that if we moved too fast you may change your feelings about me…" She kissed Ashley again. "But now I know I was wrong…" She kissed the brunette once more. "I'm ready."

Ashley looked up at Spencer and gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure? If you aren't…I can wait…" Spencer smiled. "Ok…try to wait…"

Spencer kissed Ashley again letting her tongue travel over the brunette's lips. Ashley parted her lips and the blonde slid in her tongue massaging the brunette's causing a moan to come out of Ashley's mouth. Spencer pulled back and smiled. "I'm ready…"

Ashley kissed Spencer softly before leading them back to the blonde's bed. She sat Spencer down and trailed a finger down her cheek softly making the blonde shiver. She knelt down and hugged Spencer to her body placing her head in Spencer's lap.

Spencer ran her fingers through Ashley's brown curls and pulled her back up to sit beside her. She leaned over and kissed Ashley letting her know that she could keep going.

Ashley took one last deep breath and helped Spencer scoot further back on the bed so that she was lying down. Ashley softly caressed the blonde's cheek and kissed her before reaching for the hem of her shirt.

Spencer sat up lifting her arms so Ashley could take off her shirt. Ashley let her fingers drift down over Spencer's full breasts and kissed the top of each one before releasing the bra that was holding them. The bra was removed and Ashley lowered her head kissing each one of the blonde's nipples lightly feeling them harden more under her kiss.

Spencer was letting out small moans as Ashley continued to kiss and stroke her breasts. She was sure that this was what she wanted and that Ashley was the one she wanted to be with first.

Ashley began to kiss down Spencer's toned stomach leaving trails of kisses around the blonde's belly button. Ashley reached the blonde's skirt and undid the buttons loosening it enough to slide off. She pulled the skirt off and looked back at Spencer to see a pair of light blue panties covering the blonde's center.

She moved back up the blonde's body and kissed Spencer softly on her lips. She sat up and removed her own t-shirt and bra hearing an intake of breath from the blonde. She looked at Spencer and could see the want in the blonde's eyes and she smiled. She slid off the bed and removed her jeans and thong quickly.

Spencer watched as her girlfriend slid back up her body completely naked. She had never seen such a beautiful girl before and could feel herself getting even more wet as she thought of what they were about to do.

Ashley kissed Spencer softly on her lips once more sliding her hand down to the top of the blue panties. She looked into Spencer's eyes to make sure this is what she wanted and the blonde nodded biting her lip.

Ashley lowered her hand inside the panties and moaned when she felt how wet the blonde had become. She kissed Spencer one last time and sat up moving down to remove the last bit of clothing from the blonde's body. She looked down at her girlfriend's naked body and saw a look of worry on Spencer's face.

"You're beautiful…" Ashley said softly before leaning down to kiss the blonde.

Ashley slid her hand down again and ran her finger through Spencer's wet lips causing the blonde to gasp into her mouth. Ashley dipped one finger deeper into Spencer's folds trying to take this slow in order to not hurt the blonde. She let one of her fingers slide inside Spencer's center and gasped at how tight it felt.

Spencer's breath was picking up more and she squeezed her eyes shut trying to get used to the new sensation. Once the blonde relaxed Ashley began to push the finger in and out slowly never taking her eyes off of Spencer's to make sure she wasn't hurting her.

Ashley saw that Spencer was getting used to her inside her and decided to add another finger to her center. Spencer groaned as the finger entered her and Ashley stilled her fingers trying to keep the pain to a minimum.

"I'm ok…" Spencer whispered looking into Ashley's eyes.

Ashley nodded and began to pump her fingers in and out of Spencer's center at a snail's pace. Spencer began to move her hips with the strokes of Ashley's fingers and was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Ashley's fingers deep within her.

"Ash…yes…" Spencer said as Ashley began to pick up her speed.

"You feel so good baby…" Ashley said next to the blonde's ear. "So good…"

"Yes…yes…" Spencer said over and over as she felt a new feeling begin to build within her. A feeling that was beginning to feel incredibly powerful and Spencer wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"Cum for me baby…just let go…"

Spencer couldn't hold back the feeling any longer and felt her muscles tighten around Ashley's fingers as her body exploded under the sensations. Her breath moved in and out quickly as she felt her body contract a little bit longer.

Ashley kissed Spencer softly on the lips and lay down beside her wrapping her arms around her. She kissed Spencer's shoulder lightly and rested her head down on the same area.

They lay there for what seemed hours before Spencer looked over at Ashley and smiled. She pushed a few strands of hair out of Ashley's face and the brunette closed her eyes at the feeling.

"I love you…" Spencer said softly resting her head against Ashley's.

"I love you more…" Ashley said grinning.

"Not possible…" Spencer grinned back at the brunette. "Ash?"

"Yes baby…" Ashley said pulling the blonde tighter to her chest.

"You'll never be on the outside looking in with me…not ever again." Spencer said kissing Ashley softly. Ashley squeezed Spencer tighter to her body and they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone! I know I have some readers out there who really want me to continue with these stories. As of right now I am swamped with Law School classes and a major paper I need to write. I appreciate all the responses and will try to get back on track with these stories towards the beginning of the summer. I was pretty bummed to hear about South's impending cancellation and hope that something positive can come out of it all. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about my stories and will continue to write once I get a chance to sit down and just focus. Thanks again for all your support!

Mel


End file.
